Haldirs Tod
by Naergilien
Summary: Haldir in Helms Klamm. Ist er wirklich tot? *Finished!*
1. Der Tod kommt mit einem Scimitar

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen. Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's implizierten Slash, implizierte Inszest und eine recht harsche Beschreibung der Verwundung und des Todes, wobei vor allem letzteres eventuell nicht mit anderer Leute religiöser Ansichten konform gehen mag.   
Wem einer oder mehrere Punkte dieser Auflistung nicht gefallen, der darf sich irgendeine andere Story rauspicken, aber sollte hier nicht weiterlesen.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln.

~*~*~*~

**__**

"Haldir! Nan Barad!"

Der Schrei der bekannten Stimme ließ Haldir kurz herumfahren. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Die Schlacht war hart; der mehrtägige Marsch von Caras Galadhon, der dieser Schlacht vorausgegangen war, ging auch an einem gut trainierten Elben wie ihm nicht vorüber und seine feinen Ohren hatten Mühe, die Quelle der Stimme zu orten.

Haldir sicherte kurz sein Blickfeld, um festzustellen, daß kein Feind in absoluter Reichweite stand und nickte dann kurz der Quelle der Stimme - Aragorn - zu, der sich unterhalb des Klammwalles befand. Er rief seinen Brüdern zu, den Rückzug anzutreten: _"Nan Barad!"_

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Erdboden gewachsen, stand eine Kreatur vor ihm. 

Haldir wußte nicht, was er zuerst wahr nahm: Die Gestalt vor ihm oder deren Geruch. Er wußte auch nicht, was ihn mehr erschreckte: Die Anwesenheit des Uruk-Hai direkt vor ihm oder die Tatsache, daß er schon so nah war, daß er ihn riechen konnte. 

Mit einem jahrhundertelang geübten Streich seiner Klinge von links nach rechts gelang es ihm jedoch problemlos, das übelriechende Wesen mit einem einzigen Streich zu Boden zu fällen. 

Aus dem Winkel seines linken Auges sah er im selben Moment einen schnellen Schatten nahen. 

Die Klinge seines Schwertes steckte noch in dem Uruk-Hai. Das Herausziehen würde zu lange dauern, um dann auch noch einen Schlag auszuführen.   
Er wußte schon in diesem Moment, daß er, was auch immer der Schatten sein mochte, nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, den Schatten wie auch immer abzuwehren; denn selbst die Reflexe eines Elben sind begrenzt. 

Es mußte derselbe Moment gewesen sein, in dem ihn plötzlich ein gewaltiger Schlag in den Bauch traf. Das Gefühl dieses ‚Schlages' war seltsam. Instinktiv, weil der Schmerz so groß war, griff er sich an den Bauch, um mit seinen tastenden Händen beinahe verwundert festzustellen, daß seine Bauchrüstung zerstört war. 

__

Ich habe immer gesagt, der Bauchpanzer ist nicht stark genug, dachte er.

Der Schmerz war fast ohnmächtig betäubend; wie ein schwarzes Loch, welches Haldir plötzlich umgab. 

Dennoch war in ihm immer noch der Geist eines uralten Kriegers; und sein Schwertarm erhob sich trotz der immensen Schmerzen fast automatisch und schlug dem Ork, welcher ihn so schwer verletzt hatte, mit einem glatten Streich von oben durch die Schulter und den angrenzenden Hals. 

Der Schwertarm sank und für einen kurzen Moment schien die Welt stillzustehen.   
Den linken Arm noch immer vor die schwere Bauchwunde gepresst, sah Haldir die Welt wie in Zeitlupe. Er taumelte kurz und sah auf seinen linken Arm herab, auf dem er sein eigenes Blut sehen konnte. Er war überrascht, ja, erschrocken, daß ihm vom Anblick seines eigenen Blutes schlecht wurde. 

Doch der elbische Geist denkt schneller als der menschliche und so kam Haldir einen Augenblick später zu der für ihn entsetzlichen Schlußfolgerung, daß es definitiv nicht der Anblick des Blutes war, der ihm das schlechte Gefühl in der Magengegend verursachte. Es war die Bauchwunde selber. 

Im Angesicht seiner eigenen Schmerzen begann er, zu taumeln und sein Blick fiel vom Klammwall herunter, wo Aragorn gerade dabei war, die elbischen Krieger – seine Krieger – in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er versuchte kurz, sich zu erinnern, denn der Schmerz nahm ihm fast das Bewußtsein.   
_Rückzug? Ja, richtig. Rückzug. Er mußte in die andere Richtung, zurück zur Burg. _

Haldir o' Lórien, Hauptmann der Galadhrim, nahm den Schatten kaum noch wahr, der sich plötzlich vor ihm erhob, als er sich gerade herumdrehte.   
Für einen Moment runzelte er die Stirn. _Ein Schatten? _  
Doch sein Denken war durch die Schmerzen der Kampfverletzung verlangsamt und gestört, ansonsten hätte er die Drehung von dem sich erhebenden Schatten nicht voll ausgeführt oder sich zur Seite abgerollt. 

Der dann folgende, plötzliche Schlag auf den Rücken war gewaltig und unerwartet. Und irgend etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Es war ganz anders als die Schläge, die seine Brüder ihm morgens oder abends freundschaftlich auf den Rücken gaben. Anders als solche, die er von Trainingsschwertern gewohnt war.

Haldir dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach und runzelte die Brauen, was so falsch an dem Schlag gewesen war. Für denselben Bruchteil der Sekunde vergaß er den brennenden Schmerz in der Bauchhöhle.   
Als seine Beine unter ihm zusammensackten, wußte er, was an dem Schlag so anders gewesen war. 

Seitdem funktionierten seine Beine nicht mehr. Auch das Atmen war kaum noch möglich. 

So sehr sein Gehirn sich auch mühte, seine Lungen zum Atmen, den Brustkorb zum Heben und Senken zu bewegen – es war schlicht und einfach nur noch extrem erschwert möglich. Er konnte seinen eigenen Atem, oder zumindest den Versuch dessen, unnatürlich laut rasseln hören. Die Geräusche der Schlacht schienen zu verstummen.

Eine düstere Erkenntnis überfiel Haldir, so wie sie nur jemanden überfallen konnte, der Erfahrung im Kampf hatte und in diesem Moment fühlte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg. 

Der Schlag auf seinen Rücken war nicht das freundliche Patschen einer Hand gewesen.   
Das war eine Waffe, eine furchtbare Waffe und deren Klinge hatte sich tief in sein Rückenmark getrieben, was ihm die Atmung und vor allem Bewegung unmöglich machte. 

Der Moment der Erkenntnis brachte auch den Ausdruck der Verzweiflung auf sein Gesicht. 

Entfernt, wie durch einen Nebel, vernahm er jemanden, der seinen Namen rief; und sein Gedächtnis versuchte kurz, die Stimme jemandem zuzuordnen.   
Diese Stimme kannte er. _Wer war das noch? Aragorn._

Für einen paradoxen Augenblick dachte er an den Waldläufer, den Menschen; wie er ihn in Lothlorien kennen- und lieben gelernt hatte.   
_Wie entfernt der Ruf doch war. Rief Aragorn zu ihm, durch den Wasserfall des Bades in Lothlórien?_   
_Er atmete tief, um den Geruch des Waldes durch seine Nase einzuatmen. _

Doch was er roch, war etwas anderes; etwas, was er nur allzu oft gerochen und noch niemals geschätzt hatte. Es war der Geruch des Todes; des Blutes, des Schweißes und der, wenn auch sehr langsam einsetzenden, Verwesung, welcher seine feine, elbische Nase, welche mit der eines Spürhundes durchaus vergleichbar war, wie ein Blitz traf.   
Und Haldir wußte, daß es nicht nur der Geruch der anderen Toten war, den er dort wahrnahm. Vielmehr war es der Geruch seines eigenen Körpers. 

Durch diesen entsetzlichen, Tod verheißenden Geruch wurde er aus seinem Tagtraum wieder aufgeschreckt und stellte entsetzt fest, daß er gerade dabei war, die letzten Minuten der Schlacht um Helms Klamm zu erleben_.   
Nein, es waren **seine** letzten Minuten in der Schlacht um Helms Klamm,_ korrigierte er sich. 

Dann bemerkte er, wie er mit den Knien zuerst auf den Bogen aufschlug und irgendetwas unter ihm brach mit einem metallisch-krachenden Geräusch. Aufgrund des jahrhundertelangen Trainings kannte er dieses Gefühl und Geräusch nur zu gut, was ihn durchfuhr, wie ein kurzer Schock: Die Platten seiner Beinrüstung waren unter seinem Zusammenbruch zerborsten.

Die lauten Geräusche der Schlacht um ihn herum schienen zu verblassen. Die Welt wurde still. Haldir kannte dieses Phänomen aus Erzählungen. Seine Körperfunktionen begannen, sich zu reduzieren, um sich auf das unvermeidliche Ende vorzubereiten.

Haldir wußte, daß er nur noch sehr wenig Zeit hatte. Er sah sich noch einmal nach seinen Brüdern um, aber die standen nicht mehr an der Stelle, an der sie kurz zuvor gestanden hatten. 

Diesmal überfiel ihn eine düstere Ahnung, die für ihn fast noch schrecklicher war als die Erkenntnis, daß er nun bald sterben würde.   
Diese Ahnung ließ seinen Blick tiefer, auf den Boden des Klammwalles, fallen, während er wieder versuchte, tief zu atmen. 

Dort lagen seine Brüder Rúmil und Orophin. Auch sie waren schon in Mandos' Hallen eingetroffen. Und Haldir bemerkte die unzähligen anderen Gefallenen. Seine Elbenkrieger.   
Elbenkrieger, die er so gerne in und wieder aus einer siegreichen Schlacht geführt hätte.   
Elbenkrieger, die stolz und mutig in die Schlacht gezogen waren und deren Leben nun verwirkt war. 

Tiefe Trauer überfiel Haldir und er schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen – ein Anblick, den man fast für ein Blinzeln hätten halten können, wenn ihn irgendjemand beobachtet hatte. 

Seine Brüder, Rúmil und Orophin, waren tot - und er hatte sie in den Tod geführt. 

__

Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach ihnen.   
Nach den langen Nächten der Patrouille in Caras Galadhon. Nach den Feuern, dem gemeinsamen Essen, den Pelzmänteln, die sie dicht um sich zogen, wenn die Nächte zu kalt wurden. Sechs Hände, welche die dazugehörigen Körper in der Kälte der Nacht gegenseitig wärmten, die sich immer gewärmt hatten; Jahrtausende lang. 

Haldir spürte, wie eine Eiseskälte durch seinen Körper kroch.

Noch einmal Luft holen. Doch seine Lungen gehorchten ihm schon nicht mehr.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn jemand von hinten umarmte. Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten; seine Halsmuskeln waren nicht mehr willig, die Befehle des Gehirns anzunehmen und den Kopf herumzudrehen. Der Hinterkopf landete weich auf einem Arm. 

Das letzte, was er wirklich definitiv wahrnahm, war der Geruch des Mannes, der ihn aufgefangen hatte und der durch einen Hauch von Wind in seine Nasenhöhle transportiert worden war. Diesen Geruch kannte er nur zu gut.

Haldir wollte seine Augen so gerne auf den Besitzer des Armes richten, doch auch diese versagten schon ihren Dienst. Aragorn. Der Mann, der die Hände seiner Brüder in einigen, wenigen Nächten im Januar und Februar dieses Jahres ersetzt hatte. Der Mann, den er liebte. Der Mann, wegen dem er zur Hornburg gekommen war. Der Mann, den er retten wollte. 

Wie gerne hätte er Aragorns Gesicht in seine Hände genommen. 

Doch er spürte, wie die Kraft aus seinem Körper wich. 

Seltsamerweise jedoch war es nicht die Kälte des Todes, die ihn umgab. Es war der Schlaf der Elben, der Schlaf mit offenen Augen. Doch es war anders als der Schlaf, den er sonst schlief. 

Und Haldir begriff, daß sein Körper sich selber ins Koma versetzt hatte, ins schreckliche, dem Tod gleiche Wachkoma, welches er dringend zur Heilung seiner Wunden brauchte. 

Sein letzter Gedanke galt den Menschen und er lief in die Richtung, daß er eine Bitte zu Elbereth sandte, die Menschen mögen in der Lage sein, ein elbisches Wachkoma von der Totenstarre der Menschen unterscheiden zu können. 

Dann wurde die Welt für Haldir dunkel. Er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie sein Geliebter ihm in Trauer die Hand auf die Brust legte, ihn fallen ließ und aufsprang, um selber den Rückzug in den Schutz der Hornburg anzutreten. 

~*~*~*~

Einige Stunden später, als einige der Rohirrim-Frauen die Körper der Toten und Verwundeten auf dem Klammwall untersuchten, kam eine der Frauen auch bei ihm an. Mit einem Ausdruck der Neugier betrachtete sie den elbischen Hauptmann der Galadhrim, der immer noch an seinem zwar verdreckten, aber dennoch roten Mantel erkennbar war.   
_Wie schön doch seine Gesichtszüge waren, selbst jetzt. _

Fast hätte sie das Gesicht von ihm abgewendet, als plötzlich, in der Kälte des Morgens, eine winzige, kaum wahrnehmbare Wolke von seiner Nase aufstieg, welche sie nicht bemerkt hätte, wenn sie ihn nicht so intensiv angeschaut hätte. 

Sie runzelte die Stirn und kniete sich neben ihn, um seine Nase und seinen Mund genauer zu betrachten. 

Als sie nach etwa einer Minute schon fast wieder aufgestanden wäre, um den Gedanken zu verwerfen, daß der Hauptmann noch leben könnte, da stieg die zweite, sanfte, kaum wahrnehmbare Atemwolke in der kalten Luft des Morgens von der Nase des sich im Koma befindlichen Elben auf. 

Und der Schrei der Frau gellte durch die Morgenluft der Hornburg. 

**__**

"Der Hauptmann! Der Hauptmann der Galadhrim ist noch am Leben!"

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	2. Ein Licht in der Dunkelheit

Die Rohirrim brachten den bewußtlosen, aber mit offenen Augen starr nach oben blickenden Elben in die Hornburg, ins notdürftig eingerichtete Lager für die Verletzten.   
Gandalf war der erste, der sich am Krankenlager des Hauptmannes einfand. 

Nachdem er ihn eine Weile beobachtet hatte, traf auch Legolas ein und warf dem alten Zauberer einen fragenden Blick zu. Gandalf schüttelte traurig den Kopf.   
"Er ist im Koma, Legolas. Sein elbischer Körper kämpft mit den Verletzungen. Ich bin nicht sicher, wer den Kampf gewinnen wird."

Legolas setzte sich an den Rand des Krankenbettes und betrachtete Haldirs feine Züge, die so seltsam entspannt aussahen, obwohl er wußte, wie sehr Haldirs Körper geschunden worden war. Dann blickte der Elb aus Düsterwald zu dem Mann im weißen Mantel hoch.  
"Mithrandir, kannst du nicht etwas für ihn tun? Ihm helfen, den Kampf zu gewinnen?"

Wieder schüttelte der bärtige Maia den Kopf.   
"Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht, Legolas. Seine Verletzungen sind sehr schwer. Diesen Kampf muß er alleine kämpfen und ich hoffe, er hat den Mut und die Kraft, das durchzustehen."

Legolas seufzte tief und sein Elbenherz wurde schwer. "Der letzte Überlebende der Galadhrim, die auf Helms Klamm kämpften. Ich hoffe, er wird diesen Kampf gewinnen."

Gandalf legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Er ist stark, Legolas. Haldir hat immer bekommen, was er wollte. Bei jedem anderen würde ich jede Hoffnung fahren lassen; aber nicht bei diesem Elben aus dem Goldenen Wald. Bleibe eine Weile bei ihm. Sprich zu ihm. Vielleicht können wir ihn so dazu bringen, wieder aufwachen zu wollen."

Und Legolas war allein, mit einem Elben, von dem er zwar hoffte, aber dennoch bezweifelte, daß er ihn hören konnte. Er ließ seinen Blick am Körper des Galadhrim heruntergleiten und spürte starkes Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. 

Die Verbände der Bauchwunde waren rot durchtränkt von Haldirs Blut; den Rücken konnte er von seiner Position aus nicht sehen, da er vor Haldir saß. Man hatte den Elben auf die Seite gelegt, um keinen Druck auf eine der beiden Wunden auszuüben.   
Die Beine hatte man geschient. Zusätzlich zu Haldirs Annahme, daß beim Fall auf seine Knie die Beinpanzerung zerbrochen war, waren auch noch seine Kniescheiben beim Aufprall auf den kopfsteingepflasterten Klammwall zerschellt. 

"Ach, Haldir, warum mußtest Du herkommen?" fragte Legolas mit sanfter Stimme. "War es nur, weil Du den Befehl erhalten hast? Oder war es wegen Aragorn? Kannst Du ihn nicht gehen lassen?"

Doch Haldirs Ausdruck blieb unverändert. 

Legolas begann, leise für Haldir zu singen. Er erinnerte sich, daß Haldir ihm einst gesagt hatte, daß er, Legolas, wohl der schlechteste elbische Poet und Sänger in Mittelerde sei und selbst der einfachste der Hobbits das Metrum und die Stimme besser im Griff habe als der Prinz von Düsterwald. 

Vielleicht, so dachte Legolas, würde sein Gesang eine Reaktion in Haldir hervorrufen. Wenn er sich schon nicht an seinem Gesang erfreuen konnte, dann würde er ihn vielleicht erzürnen und das war ja auch eine Art, jemanden zu wecken. Er wollte für Haldir da sein, so lange er konnte; so lange, bis seine Pflichten ihn wieder zu sich riefen. 

Gegen Mittag kam auch Aragorn an Haldirs Krankenbett. Er löste Legolas bei Haldir ab, damit der Prinz wenigstens etwas essen konnte; denn das hatte er seit dem Tage vor der Schlacht nicht mehr getan. Aragorn zog die Vorhänge um das Krankenbett zu und setzte sich an den Bettrand. Was er dem Galadhrim zu sagen hatte, ging niemanden etwas an. 

Er nahm Haldirs Hände in seine eigenen, beugte sich nach vorne und flüsterte in Haldirs Ohr, während er seine Wange in einer Hand hielt und mit dem Daumen die Seite der feinen, elbischen Nase streichelte. 

"Du würdest," begann er flüsternd und spürte, wie seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, "mir nicht glauben, liebster Haldir, wie sehr mich Deine Ankunft am gestrigen Tage erfreut hat. Du würdest mir wohl auch nicht glauben, wenn ich dir sagte, daß ich mich unendlich dafür schäme, dich auf dem Klammwall liegen gelassen zu haben. Ich bin nur ein Mensch, Haldir. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hielt dich für tot." 

Aragorn seufzte tief, als er seine zweite Hand auf die andere Seite von Haldirs Gesicht legte und ihn sanft auf die Stirn küßte. 

"Ich hoffe, du, mein liebster Hauptmann, kannst mir irgendwann einmal meine Menschlichkeit und meine Fehler verzeihen. Andererseits," Aragorn legte seinen Kopf neben den von Haldir auf das Kissen und sah in die weit geöffneten, ausdruckslosen Augen des Galadhrim, "meine Menschlichkeit ist ja genau das, was du geliebt hast, nicht wahr? Sie ist das, was du vermißt hast. Zumindest sagtest du mir, du würdest Sie vermissen. So, wie ich dich jetzt vermisse."

__

Haldirs Seele driftete durch die Dunkelheit. Es war wie ein freier Fall, aber ohne den Luftzug, schwerelos, ohne Gefühle, Berührungen, ohne seine Sinne.   
Und irgendwo aus der Dunkelheit, weit weg von ihm, drangen wenige Worte zu seinem schwerelosen Geist vor. 

‚Du...Liebster...wie... unendlich...ich... dich... vermisse...'

Haldir versuchte, die Stirn zu runzeln; aber er spürte, daß seine Seele, welche die Worte gehört hatte, nicht in der Lage war, über seinen Körper zu herrschen. Doch er kannte die Stimme. Aragorn. Wie sehr er sich sehnte, aus der Dunkelheit hervorzutreten und seinen Geliebten in seine Arme zu schließen. 

"Deine Augen," fuhr Aragorn fort, "sind immer noch so schön und stolz wie damals. Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Du erinnerst dich? Vierzig Jahre ist das jetzt her."

__

‚Vierzig Jahre...'

Haldir erinnerte sich so gut, was vor vierzig Jahren passiert war. Der junge Ziehsohn von Herrn Elrond auf Besuch in Lothlórien. Der menschliche junge Ziehsohn von Herrn Elrond. Wie hatte er ihn damals bei seiner Ankunft verachtet. 

Wie sehr hatte er wenige Wochen später bedauert, daß er schon abreisen mußte. 

"Erinnerst du dich noch? Du warst der Erste, der mir das Bogenschießen beibrachte. Ach Haldir, wie gerne würde ich heute an deiner Seite Bogenschießen."

__

‚Wie gerne... an deiner Seite...'

Etwas regte sich in der Dunkelheit, die Haldir umgab. Wie ein Lichtblitz. Wie der Kopf einer winzigen, polierten Rüstungsniete, der in der Dunkelheit weit entfernt aufblitzt. 

Haldirs Seele wandte sich erstaunt dem Lichtblitz zu. 

Aragorn hörte Schritte nahen, die außer einem Waldläufer niemand gehört hätte und wußte genau, zu wem diese Schritte gehörten, denn es gab nur noch zwei Elben in der Hornburg - und einer davon lag vor ihm.   
Er hob seinen Kopf vom Kissen und richtete sich auf; Haldir gleichmütig betrachtend und dabei verstohlen mit dem Handrücken eine Träne fort zu wischen, die den Weg seine Wange hinunter gefunden hatte. 

__

Der Lichtblitz flackerte, wechselte ständig die Position. Haldirs Seele sah sich verzweifelt in der Dunkelheit um, konnte aber nirgends den Lichtblitz in einer festen Position ausmachen, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte. 

Legolas öffnete den Vorhang. "Aragorn, wie geht es Haldir?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Aragorn, "ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber nichts passiert."  
"Du weißt aber," sagte der Prinz aus Düsterwald, "daß wir Elben Zeit brauchen?"

"Zeit, Zeit!" murmelte Aragorn. "Zeit ist das, was wir hier nicht haben. Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag hier sitzen und..." Es fehlten ihm die Worte, um seinen Satz zu vollenden. Um einzugestehen, was er fühlte.

"...deinem Liebsten zureden, wenn du nicht weißt, ob er Dich hört? Aber Aragorn, hat Dir Herr Elrond nicht beigebracht, daß es nicht darauf ankommt, wie lange man braucht, sondern nur, daß das Ergebnis richtig ist?"

Aragorn wußte nicht, worüber überraschter sein sollte; über den ‚Liebsten' oder die spitze Bemerkung über die Erziehungsmethoden seines elbischen Ziehvaters.  
"Legolas... du – du weißt...? Aber... woher?"

Das ihm zugehörige, engelsgleiche Lächeln überkam die fein gemeißelten Gesichtszüge des blonden Elbenprinzen.   
"Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn," tadelte er, "ich bin nicht SO blind. Du magst andere belügen, vielleicht sogar dich selber, was Haldir betrifft; aber mich wirst du nicht täuschen."

"Seit wann...?" Aragorn war unsicher, ob er Legolas überhaupt noch ins Gesicht sehen konnte und zog es aus diesem Grunde vor, den Boden zu hypnotisieren.

"Den Gedanken," antwortete Legolas, "hatte ich schon in Caras Galadhon. Aber gestern abend, als er mit seinen Truppen herkam, da habe ich es in Haldirs Augen gesehen – und in deinen."

Aragorn seufzte tief.

Eine Stimme kam durch den Raum. "Ist Herr Aragorn hier? Der König wünscht ihn zu sprechen."

Wieder seufzte Aragorn. "Wirst du bei ihm bleiben. Legolas? Wirst du nach ihm sehen, bis ich wieder da bin?"

"Das werde ich, Aragorn," war die Antwort des Elbenprinzen. 

__

Der Lichtblitz verglühte vollkommen und zeigte sich nirgends mehr in der Dunkelheit. Haldirs Seele überließ sich wieder dem Treiben in der Schwerelosigkeit.

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	3. Am Ende eines schweren Tages

****

Zu den Reviews:

@ Shelley: Ich gehe irgendwie traurigerweise nicht mit Dir konform, daß es viele elbische Überlebende in Helms Klamm gibt. Sieh Dir an, wie viele ‚Überlebende' sich nachher im Raum in der Hornburg aufhalten, wenn Aragorn und Théoden das weitere Vorgehen beraten. Dort und dort allein, ist schon **gar kein** Elb mehr. Ich glaube nicht, daß es aus den Reihen der Elben und Menschen viel mehr Überlebende gegeben hat, als wir in diesem Vorraum sehen. Wo die alle gefallen sein mögen? Vielleicht mag's uns Herr Jackson auf der SEE-DVD verraten.

@ Jasmin: Ja, ich finde es auch Schade, daß Haldir sein Ende im Film findet. Sehr schade. Aber das ist eben der Krieg und so was nennt man dann wohl ‚Kollateralschade' (ja, ohne ‚n').

__

@ Akasha-of-Mirkwood: Mein Ausdruck "der schlechteste elbische Poet und Sänger in Mittelerde" stammt aus dem Eindruck, den ich von Legolas' Gesinge in ROTK bekommen habe. Du erinnerst Dich?  
_"In Eressëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,   
Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!"_   
_And so singing Legolas went away down the hill.   
_Mal ehrlich. Ist das nicht wirklich ein schlechter Reim?  
Ich gebe allerdings offen, frei und willig zu, daß ich nicht die erste war, die den Gedanken hatte, daß Legolas ein schlechter Sänger sei. Das habe ich teilweise aus den ‚Star Crossed' Geschichten übernommen.   
Wer sich diese Quelle der Inspiration einzuverleiben wünscht, möge sich nach   
ansereg.com (Ihr müsst den Link in den Browser kopieren; anders kann ich den Upload hier nicht überlisten, der mir keine Links erlauben will...) begeben und dort unter 'Star Crossed' nachlesen.

Und weil ihr alle so lieb seid, ich mich immer über Reviews freue und zur Zeit Lust zum Schreiben habe, schicke ich Euch hier gleich den dritten Teil hinterher. 

~*~*~*~

Gegen Nachmittag fand auch Gimli Gloinssohn auf der Suche nach Legolas den Weg zu Haldirs Bett. 

Für einen Moment starrte er in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Galadhrim.   
_Wie seltsam diese Elben doch waren_, dachte er_. Hätte er es nicht von den anderen gewußt, er hätte angenommen, hier auf einen toten Körper mit weit offenen Augen zu starren._

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Bauchwunde, deren Verbände trotz der Tatsache, daß sie an jenem Tage bereits mehrfach gewechselt worden waren, schon wieder in einem rötlichen Ton schimmerten. 

"Wie hoch kann der Blutverlust eines Elben eigentlich sein, bevor er stirbt?" fragte er sorgenvoll. 

Legolas sah Gimli an. "Mein Volk verträgt eine Menge. Wir heilen recht schnell und auch Blutverlust können wir meist ohne Probleme ausgleichen."

"Warum wacht er dann nicht auf?"

Der blonde Prinz seufzte. 

"Weil er es noch nicht kann. Sein Körper braucht alle Kraft, um seine Wunden zu heilen. Müßte er auch noch sein Bewußtsein aufrecht erhalten, wäre das zu viel für ihn."

"Mh," murmelte Gimli in seinen Bart und trat einen Schritt vor, um das Gesicht des komatösen Elben genauer zu betrachten, "was denkt ihr denn, Herr Elb, was diesem Krieger helfen könnte?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Mithrandir sagt, wir müßten mit ihm sprechen, ihm einen Grund geben, wieder aufzuwachen. Da ich nicht weiß, was ich ihm sagen soll, habe ich schon den ganzen Tag für ihn gesungen."

"Gesungen?" Die Stirn des Zwerges legte sich in Falten und in jenem Moment fühlte er ein noch größeres Mitleid für den verletzten Hauptmann. "Legolas, du weißt, daß Haldir Deinen Gesang nicht schätzt. Das hat er dir schon Lothlórien gesagt."  
"Ich weiß," lächelte Legolas, "und das ist genau der Grund, wieso ich dies tue. Ich denke, vielleicht wird er ob meines Gesanges wütend und wacht deshalb auf."

Gimli dachte kurz nach. Der Gedanke an sich war nicht so schlecht. "Vielleicht sollte ich dann auch etwas singen?"

"Lieber nicht," antwortete der Prinz vorsichtig, "ich wollte ihn wütend machen und nicht in die Flucht schlagen."

Das bärtige Gesicht des weißen Zauberers kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor. "Wie geht es ihm?"

"Das wissen wir nicht," antworteten Elb und Zwerg unisono. 

"Wir wollten reiten, um uns die Schäden rund um die Hornburg ansehen. Wie sieht es mit euch beiden aus, kommt ihr mit uns?"

Elb und Zwerg sahen sich an. "Wir dachten, es soll immer jemand bei ihm sein?"

Gandalf lächelte. "Lasst ihm ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Ich habe gehört, daß du, Legolas, heute den ganzen Tag für ihn gesungen hast. Es wird wohl reichen, wenn wir heute abend wieder zu ihm kommen; dann kann er sich bis dahin... ausruhen."

Legolas verzog sein Gesicht ob der Bemerkung, die eindeutig darauf abzielte, ihn vom Singen abzuhalten. Er stand auf und betrachtete den Zwerg, der immer noch interessiert die Züge des Galadhrim studierte. "Gimli, kommst du?"

Und die drei verließen das Krankenbett. 

__

Dunkelheit, nichts als Dunkelheit umschloß Haldirs Seele. Für kurze Momente war ihm, als hätte er Legolas singen gehört. Dies brachte ihn dazu, sich tiefer in die Dunkelheit zurückzuziehen. Auf keinen Fall würde er Legolas singen hören wollen.   
Langsam aber sicher fragte sich Haldir, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Er kam zu keinem Schluß. Wie er es Jahrtausende lang gelernt hatte, versuchte er, die Situation zu analysieren. Wenn er nicht wußte, wo er war, mußte er sich zuerst daran erinnern, woher er kam.   
Ein goldenes Blinken kam ihm in den Sinn. Das Blinken einer Rüstung, die ihm angelegt wurde.   
Und an mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern. 

Aragorn seufzte, als er in der Dämmerung des anbrechenden Abends den Saal der Verletzten betrat. All die Toten, die den ganzen Tag über von ihm und den anderen zusammengetragen wurden, hatten ihre Spuren auf seinem Gemüt hinterlassen. Die Brüder von Haldir hatte er auch unter den Toten ausmachen können; mittlerweile waren ihre Körper dem Feuer übergeben worden. 

Müde und erschöpft setzte er sich auf den Rand von Haldirs Bett und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände, deren Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ruhten. Krieg war so sinnlos, so vernichtend, so fordernd. Er war nicht sicher, wie lange er der Belastung all dessen noch stand halten würde.   
Der Geruch seiner eigenen Hände war, trotzdem er sie gründlichst gewaschen hatte, trotz allen Wassers und aller Seife für ihn noch fast unerträglich.

"Haldir, mein Freund," sagte er leise, sich langsam umdrehend, "im Moment könnte ich dich bei mir brauchen, wirklich."

Der Galadhrim starrte mit ausdruckslosen Augen ins Leere. 

__

Ein Lichtblitz regte sich wieder im Dunkeln. Haldirs Seele fixierte den Funken, der klar und deutlich vor ihr glimmte. Und dann hörte sie die Stimme, diesmal klar und deutlich.

"Ich brauche deinen Zuspruch, Haldir, ich brauche Deinen Trost. Ich wünschte, du könntest mich in Deine Arme nehmen."

__

Die Seele driftete auf das deutlicher und größer werdende Leuchten des Punktes in der Dunkelheit zu.

Aragorn legte sich seufzend neben den Elben, seine eine Hand fand den gewohnten Platz auf dessen Hüfte; während die andere, auf den Ellbogen gestützt, sich auf Haldirs Haupt heruntersenkte und den Haaransatz strich. 

"Ich vermisse dich, Haldir. Der Tag war so schwer. Ich sehne mich nach deiner Berührung, deinem Lachen, deiner Stimme."

__

Die Stimme war so deutlich wie niemals zuvor; der Lichtpunkt war zu einem grellen Leuchten geworden, welches die Dunkelheit verdrängte.   
Und Haldir spürte, wie sich Kopfschmerz um seine Seele ausbreitete und sein Brustkorb sich hob und senkte. Das grelle Licht wurde von der warmen Dunkelheit der Nacht verdrängt.   
Der Elb begriff, daß er nun wieder durch seine eigenen Augen sah und blinzelte.

Etwas hatte sich an Haldirs Ausdruck verändert, stellte Aragorn fest, als er in sein Gesicht blickte. Während er noch versuchte, herauszufinden, was das war, da hoben und senkten sich die Lider des Elben plötzlich in schneller Folge und er konnte ein geräuschvolles Einatmen wahrnehmen. 

Was Aragorn nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte, war eingetreten. Der Galadhrim war erwacht. 

__

Aragorn. Er konnte ihn sehen, direkt vor sich.   
Im selben Moment fühlte er die Dunkelheit wieder über sich hereinbrechen; aber sie warf seine Seele nicht zurück.   
Es war eine andere Art von Dunkelheit; eine schreckliche Dunkelheit, die seine Seele fast erdrückte.   
Er kannte diese Dunkelheit, es war der finstere Schmerz seines Körpers, der, nachdem er mit seiner Seele wieder in den Körper zurückgekehrt war, ihn mit voller Gewalt erwischte. 

Ein Wimmern kam über die Lippen des Elben. Und Aragorn verstand. Haldir war zu sich gekommen und von dem Schmerz, dem ihm seine Wunden verursachten, fast betäubt.

"Haldir... du bist... wach...," flüsterte er schwach. Er küßte die Stirn des Galadhrim. 

Haldir drehte seine Augen und sah Aragorn an. Ein schwacher Gedanke daran, was er in der Dunkelheit gehört hatte, überkam ihn. 

"Aragorn...," flüsterte er leise und fast unhörbar.

"Haldir?" fragte Aragorn und da er bemerkte, die schwach die Stimme des Elben war, näherte er sein Gesicht an dessen, bis ihre Nasen sich berührten; eine fast zärtliche Geste.

"Aragorn... Legolas..."

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist mit Legolas, Haldir? Soll ich Legolas holen?"

"Nein," Haldir fühlte, wie ihn die Kraft zu sprechen wieder verließ, "Bitte... sag Legolas... egal, was passiert... er soll nicht mehr..."

"Ja, Haldir? Was soll ich Legolas sagen?"

"...nicht mehr singen, bitte...," seufzte Haldir und eine wohlige Ohnmacht, die dem normalen Schlaf der Elben gleichkam, überfiel ihm. Diesmal war er sicher, daß er wieder erwachen würde, denn trotz der Dunkelheit um ihn herum hörte er Aragorns erleichtertes Lachen und fühlte, wie sich die starken Arme des Waldläufers um seine Schultern legten und ihn die ganze Nacht hindurch wärmten.

__

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	4. Die schwierige Antwort

Als die Morgensonne ihre ersten Strahlen durch die Fenster des Saales schickte und die Vorhänge um Haldirs Bett hell aufleuchten lies, erwachte Aragorn. Er schaute in das vor ihm liegende, friedliche Gesicht des Hauptmannes der Galadhrim.

Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob er das alles nur geträumt hatte. 

__

Licht fiel durch die Dunkelheit, welche seinen Schlaf einhüllte. Haldir spürte die warmen Strahlen der Sonne selbst durch den Vorhang auf seinem Gesicht und bemerkte, wie er erwachte.

Ein Flackern der Lider seines geliebten Elben zeigte Aragorn, daß es keineswegs ein Traum gewesen war. Die Augen erwachten von ihrer Starre des Schlafes und sahen ihn an. 

"Haldir. Du bist wach."

Der Elb versuchte kurz, sich zu erinnern. _Dunkelheit. Und davor...?_  
Er schaute sich um. Er lag in einem Bett, welches mit Vorhängen umgeben war. Weit über ihm die steinerne Decke einer Halle. 

"Aragorn, wo... wo bin ich?" flüsterte er immer noch kraftlos. 

"Du bist in der Hornburg, Haldir."

__

Hornburg. Welche Spiele spielte der Mensch da mit ihm?

"Weshalb bin ich in der Hornburg?"  
Haldir versuchte, seinen Kopf anzuheben, aber die Muskeln seines Nackens versagten ihren Dienst. _Großartig. Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen, _dachte er.

Aragorn atmete tief ein. Konnte es sein, daß der Elb vollkommen vergessen hatte, was passiert war?

"Was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst, Haldir?" fragte er sanft, während er mit seiner Hand die blonden Härchen, welche sich aus den Zöpfen des Elben gelöst hatten, aus dessen Gesicht strich.

Haldir dachte nach. _Das letzte war..._  
"Ich erinnere mich, daß Herr Elrond zu Besuch kam. Dann wurde ich zu Lady Galadriel gerufen. Aber dann..." Er versuchte, seine Schultern zu zucken, aber das funktionierte nicht und so nahm er einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Aragorns Gedanken jagten einander. Wenn sich Haldir nicht mehr daran erinnerte, wie er hierher gekommen war und warum er hier lag, was dann? Wie sollte er ihm diese Schlacht und deren Verlauf erklären?

Der Vorhang wurde von außen beiseite geschoben und eine blonde, schlanke, große Gestalt erschien. Haldir, unfähig, seinen Kopf herumzudrehen, versuchte aus dem Augenwinkel das Gesicht zu erkennen, welches, für ihn noch unsichtbar, überrascht auf das Pärchen herunter starrte, welches dort im Bett lag. 

"Er ist... wach?" Legolas war sichtlich erfreut.

"Anscheinend ist er das; er spricht und seine Augen bewegen sich, ja." antwortete Aragorn, sich vorsichtig erhebend und auf die Bettkante setzend. 

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist ein Magier, Aragorn." Er beugte sich herunter zu Haldir. "Haben wir dich also wieder aufgeweckt?"

Der Galadhrim mühte sich, freundlich zu schauen. "Das... habt ihr wohl."

Legolas lächelte, als er sagte "Zu irgendetwas ist mein Gesang wohl doch gut." 

Haldir gab sich jede erdenkliche Mühe, den Kommentar, der ihm dazu auf der Zunge brannte, dort zu lassen, wo er sich gerade befand: In seinem verschlossenen Mund. 

Aragorn hatte sich derweil erhoben und stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Bett direkt neben Legolas. "Wir müssen reden," flüsterte er und hob dann seine Stimme, um laut und deutlich "Wie wäre es mit einer Mahlzeit? Unser Galadhrim hier muß Hunger und Durst leiden." zu sagen.

"Ein guter Plan," befand Legolas stimmlich gleichmütig, aber innerlich mit einem Stirnrunzeln, "ich werde dir helfen, etwas zusammenzustellen. Haldir – nicht weggehen, wir sind gleich wieder da."

Düsterwalds Art von Humor war niemals Haldirs Humor gewesen und deshalb verstand er ihn auch nicht.   
_Weggehen? Entweder wußte der Elb, zu dem diese goldblonden Tressen gehörten, nicht um seinen Zustand, oder er war vollkommen übergeschnappt.   
Haldir dachte einen Moment nach. Zustand? Wieso war das eigentlich so? Wieso konnte er sich nicht bewegen? Doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, waren die beiden Besucher auch schon hinter den Vorhängen verschwunden._

Aragorn hatte mittlerweile mit schnellen Schritten die Halle durchquert; Legolas folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Draußen stellte Aragorn sich auf die oberste der Stufen und atmete tief durch, die frische Luft und die warmen Strahlen der Sonne soweit genießend, wie es sein Gemütszustand zuließ. 

"Was sorgt dich, Aragorn? Als ich sah, daß er erwacht ist, dachte ich, du müßtest eine bessere Laune haben. Was stimmt nicht?" Legolas legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter, als er neben ihm zum Stehen kam. 

"Ich fürchte," begann Aragorn, "daß Haldir sich nicht mehr an die Schlacht erinnert. Er sagt, das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, wäre der Besuch Herrn Elronds in Lothlórien gewesen."

Die Stirn des Prinzengesichtes wurde von den Furchen eines starken Stirnrunzelns zerteilt, ein Anblick, den man in dieser Form selten auf dem Gesicht eines Elben sah. 

"Er erinnert sich nicht an die Schlacht?"

"Anscheinend nicht."

"Oh..." Legolas fehlten die Worte. 

Aragorn drehte sich zu ihm um und der sorgenvolle Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes ließ Legolas innerlich schaudern. 

"Wie sollen wir es ihm sagen? Wie sollen wir ihm sagen, daß er der letzte Überlebende ist? Wie sollen wir ihm beibringen, wo seine Brüder sind?"

Legolas ließ seinen Blick über den Horizont schweifen und ein starkes Gefühl der Sehnsucht nach der See überkam ihn; der ewige Ruf, welcher die Elben ein Leben lang begleitete.   
Niemals zuvor war der Ruf so stark gewesen und er wußte auch, warum:   
Er wollte jetzt nicht hier sein, wollte jetzt und hier nicht zur Beantwortung dieser Frage seines Freundes beitragen müssen.   
Lieber tausend Schlachten kämpfen, als einem aus seinem Volk diese Nachricht überbringen zu müssen, daß seine ihm unterstellten Krieger und, schlimmer noch, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, gefallen war. 

"Ich weiß es nicht," sagte er schließlich resignierend. 

"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach... warten. Vielleicht löst sich die Frage von selbst," fuhr Aragorn fort.

"Was tun wir, wenn er fragt?"

"Dann haben wir ein Problem."

"Nun," sagte Legolas und nahm die Hand von Aragorns Schulter, "dann, mein Freund, sollten wir vor allem zunächst eine Mahlzeit für Haldir besorgen. Denn ich denke, wenn wir ohne dieselbe zurückkommen, wird er viele Gründe haben, uns einige Sachen zu fragen."

Die Gefährten gingen wieder in die Burg, um in der Küche ein Frühstück zusammenzustellen. 

Zur selben Zeit schob eine Gestalt den Vorhang beiseite. Haldir verdrehte seine Augen, um das Gesicht sehen zu können und erstarrte.   
Aus den Erzählungen und Gemälden seiner Heimat kannte er dieses Gesicht. Allerdings dachte er seit dem Eintreffen der Gefährten in Lothlorien vor fast sechs Wochen, daß er dieses Gesicht niemals zu sehen bekommen würde. 

"Mithrandir?" Erstaunt brachte er es fertig, eine Augenbraue zu heben.

"Haldir", stellte der Maia fest und seine Stimme klang belustigt. Er setzte sich neben ihn. 

"Wie kann das sein?" fügte Haldir seiner ersten Frage hinzu.

"Genauso, wie ich mich frage, wieso Du noch hier bist und mit mir sprichst," sprach der alte Zauberer. 

"Wo bin ich hier?" fragte Haldir erneut, in der Hoffnung, diesmal eine andere Antwort zu bekommen als die, für welche er selber keine Erklärung hatte. 

"Du bist in Helms Klamm, in der Hornburg," antwortete der Zauberer und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter des Elben. 

"Wie bin ich hier her gelangt?"

Gandalf seufzte. Der Krieger hatte die Schlacht vergessen.

"Du warst der Hauptmann der Galadhrim in der Schlacht um Helms Klamm, erinnerst du dich nicht?" 

Haldir dachte nach._ Das goldene Blitzen der Rüstung. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er sich an einen Geruch zu erinnern, der..._

"Sehr dunkel, Mithrandir, sehr dunkel erinnere ich mich." Die Jahrtausende alte Kriegerseele verlangte nach der Antwort einer Frage, die seit seiner Erinnerung auf ihr brannte. "Haben wir... ist die Schlacht... konnten wir...?"

Gandalf verstand die Bedeutung der dahin gestotterten Worte. "Ja, Haldir, wir haben gesiegt. Diese Schlacht ist für uns gewonnen. Sie geht mit großen Verlusten einher, aber... wir haben gesiegt."

Haldir runzelte wieder die Stirn. _Verluste. Wenn er mit Kriegern hierher gekommen war, als Hauptmann, dann..._

"Wie hoch sind die Verluste unter den Galadhrim?"

Gandalf wich absichtlich einer direkten Beantwortung der Frage aus.   
"Hoch, Haldir, hoch... aber du solltest jetzt ruhen, um Deine Heilung-"

"Sag es mir." 

__

Wenn der Galadhrim gekonnt hätte, dann wäre er nach vorne geschnellt und hätte Mithrandirs Hände in seine genommen, um die Antwort so schneller zu erhalten. Aber da sein Körper den Wünschen seines Geistes nicht gehorchte, versuchte er, einen besonders bittenden Blick aufzusetzen. Dies gelang ihm nur sehr schwach, da er in solcherlei Dingen keinerlei Erfahrungen hatte. Er hatte niemals um etwas bitten müssen. 

"Wie hoch sind die Verluste? Und... wo sind meine Brüder? Wenn die Galadhrim eine Streitmacht entsendet hätten, dann wären auch sie an meiner Seite gewesen. Wo sind meine geliebten Brüder? Ich sehne mich sehr danach, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Und könnte mir bitte irgendjemand auch mitteilen," zum selben Zeitpunkt betraten Legolas und Aragorn wieder den Schutz des von Vorhängen umgebenen Bettes und Haldir hielt es für angemessen, die Frage allgemein zu halten, "wieso ich mich **_überhaupt nicht_** bewegen kann?"

**__**

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	5. Schmetterlingsküsse

Das Tablett mit dem Essen, welches Aragorn noch eine Sekunde zuvor friedlich auf seiner Handfläche balanciert hatte, fiel krachend zu Boden, aber keiner der vier sich innerhalb der Vorhänge befindlichen Personen schien es zu interessieren.

Die drei Besucher sahen sich an. Die Frage, die schreckliche Frage, deren Antwort alles zunichte machen konnte, lag unbeantwortet in der Luft. 

__

'Warum sind meine Brüder nicht hier und wieso kann ich mich nicht bewegen?'

Gandalf holte tief Luft. Die Minute der Wahrheit. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn zu leugnen, der Elb hätte es erkannt. 

Derweil setzten sich Aragorn und Legolas links und rechts von Haldirs Kopf und legten ihre Hände auf seine Schulter. 

Und niemals war dem alten Maia das Herz so schwer gewesen wie in dem Moment, als er begann, seinen ersten Satz auszusprechen. Womit sollte er beginnen? Mit der schrecklichen oder der wirklich überwältigend schlechten Nachricht? Ihm kam der Gedanke, daß er gar nicht wußte, welche der beiden Nachrichten eigentlich schlechter war.

"Haldir, du wurdest im Kampf verletzt."

"Irgendwie hatte ich mir das schon gedacht," sagte Haldir tief seufzend. "Wie lange wird die Heilung brauchen?"

"Das ist nicht einfach zu sagen. Deine Wirbelsäule ist stark verletzt worden."

__

Wirbelsäule. In Haldir stieg eine sehr dunkle Vorahnung auf. Die Wirbelsäule ist neben Kopf und Brustkorb die einzige Stelle, an der man jedes Wesen ohne wirklich große Probleme recht schnell mit einem gezielten Pfeil oder Hieb vom Leben zum Tode befördern kann, _analysierte der Krieger in ihm die Situation._

Er wagte kaum, die Augen von der Bettdecke zu heben, auf welche er starrte, als er schluckend die nächste Frage stellte. 

"Wie stark?"

Gandalf fixierte einen Punkt hinter Haldir am Vorhang. Niemals hätte er es fertig gebracht, dem Galadhrim bei seinem nächsten Satz in die Augen zu sehen. 

"Wir fürchten, daß die Verletzung nicht komplett heilen wird."

Aragorn holte im Hintergrund tief Luft. Das war selbst für ihn neu. Aber, so dachte er bei sich, er war ja auch in den letzten zwei Tagen eher mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, als sich auch noch über Haldirs Verletzung Gedanken zu machen. Zum Beispiel damit, denselben erst einmal aufzuwecken.   
Und plötzlich bedauerte er, den Elben aus seinem Koma erweckt zu haben.

In Haldirs Gedankenwelt tobte ein Sturm, der in seinen flackernden, verwirrt dreinblickenden Augen sichtbar wurde. 

"Das heißt... ich werde den Rest meines Lebens **so** verbringen?"

"Das wollen wir doch nicht hoffen," versuchte Legolas ihm halb enthusiastisch Mut zu machen. 

"Was du, lieber Cousin aus Düsterwald, hoffst, interessiert mich herzlich wenig," spuckte Haldir wütend. "Ich möchte Fakten hören. Mithrandir?"

"Ich weiß es nicht," sagte Gandalf, "ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Haldir. Wir müssen abwarten."

Die Flammen der Wut, über sich selber, über seine Verletzung, über den seltsamen Humor von Legolas wurden langsam, aber sicher vom Wasser der Verzweiflung weggewaschen, die sich in Haldir ausbreitete. 

__

So leben? Niemals. Das ist kein Leben. Ich wäre eine Last für meine...

"Und wo sind denn meine Brüder? Wurden sie auch verletzt? Warum besuchen sie mich nicht? Oder war meine Verletzung... unehrenhaft?"

Aragorn stöhnte auf. Dieser verdammte Elb war in einer Schlacht schwer verletzt worden und das einzige, worüber er sich Gedanken machte, war, ob er sich seine Verletzung unehrenhaft, bei der Flucht vor dem Feind, zugezogen hätte. 

"Deine Verletzung war ehrenhaft," sicherte er seinem Freund zu und versuchte, seine Aussage durch freundschaftliche Striche über Haldirs Arm zu bestärken. 

"Sie sind also verletzt?" Haldirs Augen weiteten sich im Schreck. 

__

Meine Brüder... meine jungen Brüder. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er an die Zeiten in Caras Galadhon zurück, an die Nächte, in denen...  
Moment. Das hatte er vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit genau so schon einmal gedacht. 

Und die Erinnerung traf ihn wie ein Blitz. 

Der Blick über die gefallenen Galadhrim, oben auf dem Klammwall. Das friedvolle Gesicht von Orophin, welches an einem zerschundenen, toten Körper so seltsam aussah.

"Sie... sie... sie sind... ich erinnere mich..." stotterte Haldir und Gandalf ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken. 

"Da war... diese Mauer, wir standen auf der Mauer und dann..."

__

Er erinnerte sich an den zweiten, fast tödlichen Schlag auf seinen Rücken und kniff im wieder erlebten Schmerz die Augen zusammen. Tränen sammelten sich an den Rändern der zusammengepressten Lider. 

Meine kleinen Brüder, das kann nicht sein. All diese Nächte, all diese Jahre. Wir waren so gut zusammen, so gut. 

Die Erinnerung führte ihn an die letzten Tage vor dem Abmarsch nach Helms Klamm, zurück nach Lothlórien. Die Nacht, in der die drei Brüder das letzte Mal allein beisammen waren. 

Orophins weiche Haut dicht an seiner eigenen, Rúmils schmetterlingsgleiche Küsse auf seinem Rücken; und jede der zarten Berührungen seiner Lippen brannte wie Feuer auf Haldirs Haut. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hatten sie viele Nächte zusammen verbracht, aber diese war mit Abstand die intensivste gewesen, im Angesicht eines möglichen Todes in der Schlacht, die zu der Zeit noch bevorstand.

Er erinnerte sich an die kleinen Einzelheiten.   
Die Narbe auf Rúmils Rücken, die er seit seiner Kindheit hatte und die elbenuntypisch niemals verheilt war. Rückwärts war der kleine Elfling im Spiel in das Schwert seines Vaters gelaufen, mit dem Orophin trotz des strengen Verbotes der Eltern herumgefuchtelt hatte. Die Narbe, die er noch vor wenigen Tagen mit seiner Zungenspitze liebkost und dafür kleine Seufzer als Belohnung geerntet hatte. 

"Haldir..." begann Aragorn verzweifelt, als er den seltsam leeren Gesichtsausdruck in dessen Gesicht bemerkte und wedelte mit seiner Hand den anderen Besuchern zu. Diese verstanden den Wink, standen geräuschlos auf und verließen den Schutz der Vorhänge. 

__

Und Orophin. Das Entsetzen in seinem Blick, als er Rúmil vor so vielen Jahren bluten sah. Nur ungern und fast tausend Jahre später, hatte er wieder ein Schwert angefaßt. Er war immer so ernst gewesen danach. Außer in dieser letzten Nacht vor dem Abmarsch. Haldir konnte seinen Körper fast noch unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Die langen Wimpern über den unendlichen, türkisblauen Augen, die ihn im Mondlicht ansahen.  
Wie schwer mußte es für ihn gewesen sein, in dieser Schlacht mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen.   
Und zu fallen. 

Und der Galadhrim spürte, wie die Dunkelheit wieder in ihm aufstieg, die ihn ganz zu Anfang, bevor er ins Licht zurückgekehrt war, umschlossen hatte. 

Ein Schrei gellte durch die Halle und die beiden Besucher, die gerade zur Tür hinaus gehen wollten, hasteten zum Bett zurück.

"Aragorn?" fragte der Elbenprinz, "was ist geschehen? Warum schreist du-"

Der Atem stockte ihm, als er auf das Gesicht des Galadhrim blickte. Die starren Augen und der seltsame Gesichtsausdruck sagten ihm, daß dieser Elb nicht nur schlief.

Gandalf schüttelte nach kundigen Handgriffen am Puls des Verletzten traurig den Kopf. "Er ist wieder in das Koma zurückgefallen; tiefer als zuvor. Ich habe Zweifel, ob wir ihn diesmal wieder zurückholen können. Das war zuviel für ihn."

Er legte seinen Arm um Legolas und führte ihn hinaus, denn er wollte nicht, daß außer ihm noch jemand die Tränen bemerkte, die über Aragorns Gesicht liefen. 

"Komm zurück, Haldir. Komm wieder zurück. Es gibt hier noch jemand anderes, der dich braucht."

__

Doch der Galadhrim befand sich zu dieser Zeit an einem Ort, an dem er Aragorn nicht hören konnte. Noch nicht...

****

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	6. Unerwarteter Besuch

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's implizierten Slash, implizierte Inszest , in diesem Kapitel auch noch angedeutete Twinszest, und eine recht harsche Beschreibung der Verwundung und des Todes, wobei vor allem letzteres eventuell nicht mit anderer Leute religiöser Ansichten konform gehen mag.   
Wem einer oder mehrere Punkte dieser Auflistung nicht gefallen, der darf sich irgendeine andere Story rauspicken, aber sollte hier nicht weiterlesen.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln.

~*~*~*~

Zu den Reviews:

@Shelley: Ja, lass' uns Legolas noch ein bisserl auseinandernehmen. Mal sehen, welche Unzulänglichkeiten wir noch aufdecken können. 

@Demetra: Das ist Autorenfreiheit; der Elb leidet so lange, bis die Autorin mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden ist :-D

@all:   
Sollte irgendjemand eine Meinung zu dieser Geschichte haben; lasst es mich wissen.   
Es ist das erste Mal, daß ich versuche, auf Deutsch zu schreiben; und es fällt mir nicht besonders leicht.   
Ja, Deutsch ist meine Muttersprache; aber ich schreibe eigentlich lieber auf Englisch, weil man da meiner Ansicht nach besser die Worte modellieren kann.

Voranmerkung:

Ab hier geht's im Buchkanon weiter.   
Naja, so in etwa. Denn ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wie es im dritten Teil des Filmes weitergeht, bezüglich der Aufenthaltsdauer der "Restgefährten" in der Hornburg.   
Allerdings mußte ich einige Ereignisse rein örtlich und zeitlich ein wenig... verlegen. Ich hoffe, die Hardcore-Tolkien-Fans verzeihen mir.   
Die Übersetzungen der Konversationen weiter unten aus den Originalbüchern ins Deutsche sind übrigens von mir; denn ich habe die Bücher nur im Original vorliegen. Ich habe einiges herausgekürzt und einiges recht frei übersetzt, um es dem bisherigen Ton dieser Geschichte anzugleichen.  
Der Ton in diesem Kapitel ist recht trocken, und spannend ist es irgendwie wohl auch nicht. Egal, im nächsten Kapitel wird es wieder spannender. 

~*~*~*~

Diesmal war es nicht die Dunkelheit, die den Galadhrim gefangen hielt. 

Es waren seine eigenen Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend, die letzte Nacht vor der Schlacht, in seiner Heimat Lothlórien, den er mit seinen Brüdern verbracht hatte. 

__

Er öffnete die Tür seines Talans in Lothlorien. Die Entscheidung, daß die Krieger der Galadhrim gen Helms Klamm marschieren sollten, war gerade gefallen. 

Haldir fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl bei dem Gedanken und ließ sich seufzend auf die weichen Decken seines Bettes fallen. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen, die silberblonden Haare wie ein Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf auf dem Bett gefächert, starrte er an die Decke. 

Aragorn. Er würde Aragorn wiedersehen. 

Er verwischte den Gedanken kurz. Wie selbstsüchtig war es doch, an seinen Geliebten zu denken, wenn er seine Krieger in eine Schlacht führen mußte.

Seine Krieger - und seine Brüder. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Haldir fast schwarz vor Augen. Aber er hatte eine Wahl. **Sie** hatten eine Wahl. Er war der Hauptmann; er konnte Krieger mit minderer Befähigung von der Schlacht ausschließen. 

Aragorn saß etwa eine Stunde bei Haldir und versuchte, ihn zurückzurufen, aber nichts geschah. 

Durch die weit geöffneten Türen der Hornburg konnte er Lärm vernehmen; Stimmen.   
Èomer rief: "Halt! Wer reitet in Rohan!", und die Stimmen, die Antwort gaben, kamen ihm vertraut vor. Ungläubig runzelte er die Stirn.

Vorsichtig ließ er den Kopf des Hauptmannes, welchen er die ganze Zeit in seinen Händen gehalten hatte, auf das Kopfkissen sinken. 

"Haldir," sagte er, "ich glaube, es ist Hilfe gekommen. Ich werde hinausgehen, um unsere Gäste zu begrüßen; aber ich komme wieder." Und mit einem Schmunzeln, welches er sich nicht verkneifen konnte, fügte er ein "Nicht weggehen!" hinzu, als er den Vorhang teilte, um hinaus zu gelangen. 

__

Während Haldir noch in seiner Erinnerung auf seinem eigenen Bett in Lothlórien lag, flog die Tür des Talans auf, und zwei silberhaarige Gestalten kamen hinein. Ihre Gesichter glühten vor Aufregung. 

"Haldir, hast Du es gehört, wir marschieren gegen Helms Klamm," sprudelte es aus Rúmil heraus. Haldir lächelte. Der Jüngste der Brüder war sofort Feuer und Flamme für die Schlacht gewesen, als auch nur das Gerücht in der Luft lag. 

"Wir werden sie vernichten. Wir werden den fürchterlichen Schlag führen und siegreich sein," fügte der immer ruhige und besonnene Orophin hinzu. 

Haldir richtete sich auf und betrachtete einige Sekunden lang seine Brüder. Wie groß sie geworden waren. Wie erwachsen.

"Brüder," sagte er, während er zum Schrank hinüberging, um Wein und Gläser herauszuholen, "ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Euch marschieren lassen möchte."

"Du? Uns?" antworteten die jüngeren Galadhrim zur gleichen Zeit. 

"Ich habt es noch nicht gehört?" Haldir konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges, stolzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Ich werde der Führer des Zuges gegen Helms Klamm sein!"

Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung ließ er die Gläser und die Flasche auf den Tisch gleiten, während er, immer noch lächelnd, auf die verblüfften Gesichter seiner Brüder sah. 

Aragorn stand an den obersten Stufen der Hornburg und traute seinen Augen nicht. Die Gesichter zweier Reiter, die er dort unten zwischen den etwa dreißig Neuankömmlingen erkennen konnte, die kannte er nur zu gut. Oder, so korrigierte er sich, sollte er sagen, **das** Gesicht?

Der schlanke Körper, die leicht nach oben gespitzten Rundungen der Ohren, die hohen, schönen Wangenknochen hätten das Gesicht, welches er spiegelgleich auf verschiedenen Pferden vor sich sah, jedem Unkundigen gegenüber eindeutig als Elben ausweisen können. 

Aragorn kannte die Elben aber zu gut, um auch die sehr geraden Nasen der Menschen in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Auch die langen, blauschwarzen Tressen ihrer Haare, die in drei strengen Zöpfen aus dem Gesicht geflochten waren, konnten ihren Ursprung nicht verbergen: Dies waren Peredhil, Halbelben, und Aragorn kannte sie so gut, weil er viele Jahre mit ihnen gelebt hatten. 

Hier saßen auf ihren Pferden, die genauso schwarz waren wie ihr eigenes Haar, Elladan und Elrohir, die spiegelgleichen Zwillingssöhne Elronds, vor ihm, und mit ihnen etwa dreißig Reiter aus Dunedain. Aragorn warf den beiden ein Lächeln zu, welches erwidert wurde, und wandte sich dann dem immer noch diskutierenden Éomer zu, der mit dem Anführer der Reiter in ein Gespräch vertieft war.

"Halbarad Dúnadan, Waldläufer des Nordens bin ich," rief der Mann. "Wir suchen einen Aragorn, Sohn des Arathorn, und wir hörten, er sei hier, in Rohan."

"Und ihr habt ihn gefunden," rief Aragorn zurück. Er lief zu dem Neuankömmling hinüber und schloß ihn in eine Umarmung. "Halbarad," sagte er, "von allen Freuden ist Euer Anblick hier die am allerwenigsten erwartete!"

"Es ist gut, Éomer," sagte er, während er sich zu diesem umdrehte, "hier sind einige von meinem eigenen Volk aus dem fernen Land, aus dem ich stamme. Aber wie viele es sind, und warum sie kamen, daß soll Halbarad uns sagen."

"Ich habe dreißig Reiter bei mir," sagte Halbarad, "das sind alle unseres Volkes, die ich in der Eile zusammenrufen konnte. Doch die Brüder Elladan und Elrohir sind mit uns geritten, denn ihr Wunsch ist es, am Krieg teilzunehmen. Wir sind so schnell geritten, wie wir konnten."

Aragorn wandte sich den Zwillingen zu, während Halbarad weiter mit Éomer diskutierte. "Ich freue mich, Euch hier zu sehen, Brüder," sagte Aragorn als Elronds Ziehsohn und legte zur Begrüßung eine Hand auf sein Herz. 

Elrohir, dessen Pferd ihm am nächsten stand, sah aus wolfsgrauen Augen auf ihn hinunter. "Wir bringen Dir eine Nachricht von unserem Vater; er läßt Dir ausrichten: 'Die Tage sind kurz, und wenn Du in Not und Eile bist, dann erinnere Dich an die Pfade der Toten.'"

Aragorn seufzte. "Die tage sind immer kurz, wenn man sein Ziel schnell erreichen möchte. Und um **diesen** Weg einzuschlagen, müßte meine Not und Eile wirklich **sehr** groß sein."

"Das werden wir sehen," sagte Elrohir, "aber lass uns darüber sprechen, wenn wir reiten."

Er bemerkte, daß Halbarad eine Art in Stoff gewickelten Stab bei sich trug. "Was trägst Du dort, Landsmann?"

"Dies," antwortete Halbarad, "ist ein Geschenk der Lady aus Bruchtal. Sie ließ es insgeheim schmieden, und die Herstellung brauchte lange. Doch sie schickt Dir eine Nachricht: 'Die Tage sind nun kurz, und entweder wird unsere Hoffnung erfüllt, oder alle Hoffnungen enden hier. Aus diesem Grunde sende ich Dir, was ich für Dich gemacht habe. Lebe wohl, Elbenstein!'". 

Und Aragorn, dessen Herz bei der Erwähnung der Senderin des Geschenkes schwer wurde, anwortete: "Jetzt weiß ich, was Du dort trägst. Trage es noch eine Weile für mich!"

Er wandte sich wieder Elladan und Elrohir zu. "Brüder," begann er, "wir haben einen Verletzten in der Hornburg, und ich bitte Euch, seht ihn Euch einmal an. Ich weiß, daß ihr teilweise die heilenden Kräfte Eures Vaters habt, und wäre Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr Euch bemühen könntet."

Die Zwillinge sprangen spiegelgleich von ihren Pferden, das klingende Geräusch ihrer Kettenhemden erklang beim Aufprall ihrer Träger auf dem Boden unisono.

"Sag uns, Bruder," sprach Elladan, als sie die Stufen der Hornburg hinaufstiegen, "wer ist der Verletzte?"

Aragorn war ernst und nachdenklich geworden. "Der letzte der Galadhrim."

De Zwillinge blieben abrupt stehen. "Du willst uns sagen, nur ein einziger der Galadhrim hat die Schlacht überlebt? Wie schrecklich für das Volk der Elben!"

Aragorn drehte sich langsam zu den lebenden Spiegelbildern um. "Es ist noch schrecklicher für ihn. Er hat seine beiden Brüder im Kampf verloren."

Zwei paar intensive graue Augen sahen ihn an, und ihre Besitzer sprachen zeitgleich denselben Satz. "Es ist Haldir, nicht wahr?"

"Ja," flüsterte Aragorn. 

Die Zwillinge sahen sich entsetzt an. 

"Wie schrecklich!" begann Elladan.   
"Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, auch nur einen meiner Brüder zu verlieren," fuhr Elrohir fort.   
"Aber Du hast doch nur einen Bruder?" antwortete Elladan, und da Aragorn wußte, wie dieser Satz gemeint war, und daß er keine böse Absicht hegte, dies zu sagen, verblieb er still, während die drei die Halle durchquerten.  
"Eben," seufzte Elrohir, und als sie den Schutz der Vorhänge um Haldirs Bett erreichten, konnte Aragorn nicht umhin, verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten, wie Elrohir seinem Zwilling den Arm um die Taille schlang und einen scheuen Kuß auf die Wange gab. 

Meine Güte, dachte Aragorn, und das fast in der Öffentlichkeit; die beiden brechen gleich mehrere Gesetze der Elben. Wie sehr sie sich lieben müssen, wenn sie dies tun. Ich sollte keine Angst haben, was meine Beziehung zu Haldir betrifft; meine Brüder werden mich verstehen.

**__**

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	7. Brüder

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's implizierten Slash, implizierte Inszest , in diesem Kapitel auch noch angedeutete Twinszest, und eine recht harsche Beschreibung der Verwundung und des Todes, wobei vor allem letzteres eventuell nicht mit anderer Leute religiöser Ansichten konform gehen mag.   
Wem einer oder mehrere Punkte dieser Auflistung nicht gefallen, der darf sich irgendeine andere Story rauspicken, aber sollte hier nicht weiterlesen.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln.

~*~*~*~

Zu den Reviews:

__

@Shelley: errötende Rohirrim wegen den Twinlings? Wird nicht vorkommen. Das werden die nicht wirklich in der vollen Öffentlichkeit tun - zumindest nicht in dieser Story; so sehr sie es sich selber wahrscheinlich wünschen würden; aber solch ein Outing unter Elben will wohl gut geplant sein.   
Denn die beiden brechen zumindest **zwei** geschriebene Gesetze; im "Laws and Customs of the Eldar" in der History of Middle Earth ist beschrieben, daß es Elbengeschwistern definitiv verboten ist, irgendetwas miteinander zu haben; und des weiteren, sie tun's auch noch ohne verheiratet zu sein, was sie ja wiederum gar nicht dürfen... Böse, das.   
Arwen = "kleine Angeberin"? Hehe. Tja, aber das ist der Originalwortlaut des Buches. "Ich war's, ich hab's gemacht, und jetzt schicke ich's Dir", zumindest in der Nachricht, die Halbarad überbringt. 

@heitzenedera: ich finde das, was hier passiert, sofern es im gegenseitigen Konsens passiert und die Beteiligten sich der Konsequenzen ihres Tuns bewußt sind *und* vor allem das nötige Alter hierfür erreicht haben, auch im realen Leben nicht weiter tragisch. Wir reden hier von über 3000 Jahre alten Wesen; Aragorn ist auch schon über 80 - da setze ich einfach mal voraus, daß hier jeder genau weiß, was er tut. 

~*~*~*~

__

Haldir saß in einer Seelenwelt mittlerweile mit seinen Brüdern auf dem Fensterrahmen und schaute versonnen über die Baumwipfel von Caras Galadhon. Könnte doch jeder Abend so schön sein wie dieser, und niemals enden. Vorsichtig schwenkte er den Wein in seinem Glas, in vollkommener Bewunderung der roten Lichtblitze, die von dem Getränk im Mondlicht aufleuchteten. 

"Ihr meint also, ihr wollt kämpfen, ja?" fragte er seine Brüder, die ebenfalls auf ihre Weingläser starrten. 

"Wofür haben wir Dekaden lang trainiert?" antwortete Orophin trocken. 

Nicht, um Euch von Uruk-Hai schlachten zu lassen, dachte Haldir. 

"Es gibt noch jüngere unter den Galadhrim, die auch gehen," meinte Rúmil mit Inbrunst und leerte sein Glas bis zur Neige, um beim Anblick der Flasche festzustellen, daß sie leer war. Die zweite bereits. Seufzend erhob er sich, um die dritte Flasche auf den Tisch zu stellen. 

Diese Jüngeren sind aber nicht meine Brüder, dachte Haldir, um danach ebenfalls sein Glas auszutrinken. 

Elladan und Elrohir sahen einige Sekunden auf Haldir herab, dann wieder zu Aragorn.   
"Gut," begann Elladan, "wenn wir etwas tun sollen, muß er erst mal weg hier," führte Elrohir fort, "gibt es einen Raum, in dem wir in Ruhe arbeiten können?" beendete wieder der andere Zwilling. 

Aragorn starrte von einem zum anderen, um herauszufinden, was sie vorhatten; aber die grauen Augen der Peredhil blieben ohne Ausdruck. 

"Ja... im Turm. Kommt."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an, bildeten mit ihren Armen unter Haldir eine Trage und ohne weitere Worte trugen sie ihn hinter Aragorn hinaus ins Turmzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin ließen sie sich erst einmal erklären, was genau passiert war, und ihre Minen verdunkelten sich. 

__

"Du musst uns gehen lassen. Es wäre nicht ehrenhaft, wenn wir nicht mitgingen." brach Orophin nach einer Weile das Schweigen. 

Und Haldir platzte. 

"Brüder, ich **will** Euch aber nicht mitgehen lassen. Das wird keine einfache Schlacht. Ihr seid meine Brüder, meine Familie, alles, was ich habe. Ich liebe Euch beide. Ihr seid jünger als ich. Ich-"

"Bei Elbereth, Haldir," entfuhr es Rúmil, "wir sind keine kleinen Kinder mehr. Du kannst uns nicht wie solche behandeln! Du kannst uns nicht hier einsperren!"

"Ich habe Verantwortung für Euch! Ihr seid wie meine eigenen Kinder!"

Rúmil stand auf und bewegte sich langsam durch den Raum auf Haldir zu. Ein seltsames Glitzern war in seinen Augen, und Haldir wußte nicht recht, wie er es deuten sollte. 

"Du sagst, wir sind wie Deine Kinder?" Rúmil warf Orophin einen Blick zu, und auch dieser stand auf und näherte sich Haldir mit den Worten "Und Du sagst, wir seien zu jung?"

Eine seltsame Spannung lag in der Luft. Wäre die Situation anders gewesen, und dies wären nicht seine Brüder gewesen - Haldir hätte Angst bekommen. So aber wandte er den Blick von ihnen ab, um wieder aus dem Fenster zu starren. 

Das Turmzimmer war klein, und nur wenig Licht fiel durch das winzige Fenster hinein. Doch in der Mitte stand ein sehr großer Tisch, der mit Büchern und Flaschen vollgepackt war. Mit einer einzigen Armbewegung leerte Elladan den Tisch und kickte mit dem Fuß ein Buch weg, welches ihm im Wege lag, als er und sein Zwilling den Galadhrim auf den Tisch legten. 

Aragorn stand zögernd in der Tür. 

"Geh, Bruder," sagte Elrohir und trat zu ihm, "wir werden das hier alleine tun. Ich denke, Du solltest zu Halbarad gehen und Dir ansehen, was unsere Schwester für Dich geschickt hat."

Mit diesen Worten bugsierte er Aragorn sanft, aber zielstrebig zur Tür hinaus, welche er danach unter einem dumpfen Quietschen schloß und sorgsam verriegelte. Er ging zu seinem Zwilling hinüber, und als wäre es selbstverständlich, schlangen sich ihre Arme um des jeweils anderen Taille und zogen sich so nahe, bis ihre Stirnen sich berührten. 

"Er hat es gesehen, Deinen Kuß vorhin," sagte Elladan leise.   
"Ich weiß," antwortete Elrohir, "es macht mir nichts. Warum, bist Du meiner überdrüssig?"  
Elladan sah seinem Zwilling in die tiefgrauen Augen. "Niemals werde ich Deiner Schönheit müde, Bruder," sagte er, " aber denkst Du, es ist alles richtig, was wir tun?"  
"Warum nicht," antwortete Elrohir, "wir tun das schon seit Jahrhunderten. Ich möchte nicht mehr ohne Dich sein, und vor allem möchte ich mich nicht verstecken müssen. Doch nun" - er nickte kurz dem Tisch zu - "sollten wir uns erst einmal um diesen verletzten Krieger hier kümmern."

"Die alte Methode? So, wie wir uns gegenseitig wecken, wenn einer von uns in den Heilschlaf fällt und kaum mehr erwachen mag?" fragte Elladan zweifelnd. "Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut ist, Elrohir. Was, wenn er sich erinnert?"

Elrohir seufzte tief, und sein vom jahrhundertelangen Spannen der Bogensehnen gehärtete Zeigefingerspitze fuhr zärtlich Elladans feiner Ohrkontur nach, um dann mit seiner Hand auf Elladans Wange zu rasten, während er mit dem Daumen den Nasenflügel seines Bruders strich. 

"Ich habe Dir gesagt, Elladan, ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken. Dazu gehört auch, daß es mir relativ egal ist, wer etwas sieht oder hört. Ich glaube auch nicht, daß wir den hier noch anders wach bekommen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Der andere Zwilling nickte. "Wenn es Dein Wunsch ist, Elrohir, soll es auch meiner sein. Ich liebe Dich genauso wie Du mich. Du bist ich, und ich bin Du. Wir sind die Spiegelbilder unserer selbst, und niemand kann uns trennen. So war es immer, und so soll es immer sein, bis zu dem Tage, an dem wir diese Welt verlassen - auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Sie begannen, sich gegenseitig zu entkleiden.

__

Haldir hörte ein seltsames, singendes Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um. Orophin war gerade dabei, die Schnürungen aus seiner Trainingsrüstung zu entfernen, die er immer noch trug. Das singende Geräusch der Schnur, die aus den Ösen gezogen wird, kam nun auch von der anderen Seite, und er wußte, das Rúmil dasselbe tat. 

"Was tut ihr, Brüder?" fragte er irritiert. "Ausziehen könntet Ihr euch auch in Euren eigenen Räumen?"

"Wir," übernahm Orophin das Wort, "werden Dir jetzt zeigen, daß wir keine Kinder mehr sind. Du hast mit uns schon früher auf diese Art den Platz geteilt, auf dem wir drei uns bewegen; nun wirst Du einsehen müssen, daß eigentlich Du es warst, der uns auf diese Art und Weise von Kindern zu erwachsenen machte. Und wir sind sicherlich nicht Deine Erwachsenen."

Haldir schluckte. "Ihr könnt nicht- nicht hier- im Wald war es- wir brechen Gesetze-"

"Im Wald haben wir auch Gesetze gebrochen," antwortete Rúmil ruhig und begann, Haldirs Rüstung zu entschnüren. "Und, ja, Du hast recht; es gibt einen Unterschied zum Wald. Hier ist es wesentlich weniger gefährlich, dabei vom Baum zu fallen oder von einer Horde Orks überrascht zu werden. Außerdem ist es bequemer."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. Sie trugen nichts mehr außer ihren Stiefeln, wegen der Scherben der Flaschen, die am Boden lagen. 

"So lass uns beginnen," flüsterte Elladan und berührte Haldir an der Schulter. 

__

Haldir spürte, wie sich Orophins Hand auf seine nackte Schulter legte, und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um, ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung in seinen Augen. Auf halben Wege blieb sein Blick an Rúmil hängen, der, wie Orophin, ebenfalls schon vollkommen entkleidet war und ihm zur Zeit den Rücken zugedreht hatte. Sein Blick blieb an etwas hängen, was er lange nicht gesehen hatte, die Narbe, die er selbst mit seinen Elbenaugen in den Nächten im Wald niemals wahrgenommen hatte. 

"Es ist niemals verheilt?" wunderte er sich laut.  
Rúmil drehte sich um und sah ihn ruhig an. "Nein, niemals; und daran, daß Du so erstaunt bist, solltest Du erkennen, wie 'gut' Du Deine Brüder kennst, Haldir."

Von den Seiten lehnten sich seine Brüder, genauso nackt wie er selber, gegen ihn, und dem Hauptmann entfuhr ein Seufzen. 

Elladan und Elrohir, die auf dem großen Tisch links und rechts neben Haldir lagen, sahen sich erstaunt an. "Du hast ihn gehört?" fragte Elrohir. "Den hätte jeder gehört, der so dicht dran ist wie wir."  
Elladan grinste. "Bei wem er wohl gerade ist? Ich wundere mich, daß er nicht erstaunt ist, von zwei Seiten berührt zu werden, selbst jetzt, in seinem Schlaf?"  
"Ich hätte **möglicherweise** eine Erklärung, wüßte aber nicht, ob sie Estel gefällt..." lächelte Elrohir und zog seinen Bruder über den Körper des Galadhrim zu einem Kuß heran.

**__**

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	8. Sibeliaöl

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's implizierten Slash, implizierte Inszest , in diesem Kapitel auch noch angedeutete Twinszest, und eine recht harsche Beschreibung der Verwundung und des Todes, wobei vor allem letzteres eventuell nicht mit anderer Leute religiöser Ansichten konform gehen mag.   
Wem einer oder mehrere Punkte dieser Auflistung nicht gefallen, der darf sich irgendeine andere Story rauspicken, aber sollte hier nicht weiterlesen.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln.

~*~*~*~

Zu den Reviews:

__

@Shelley: Mmmh, "verge-was-auch-immer" würde ich das nicht nennen... es geschieht nicht gegen Haldirs Willen... ;-)

@Lady-of-Gondor: Tränen vor Lachen oder vor Trauer...? ;-)

~*~*~*~

__

Haldir beobachtete erstaunt wie sich seine beiden Brüder direkt vor seiner eigenen Nase küssten. Das kann alles nicht wahr sein, dachte er. Was tun die beiden da? Sich gegenseitig die Kälte der Nacht zu vertreiben, draußen, in den Wäldern, das schien in Ordnung. Aber hier, inmitten von Caras Galadhon, der stolzen Stadt der Elben, wo es doch gar nicht kalt war? Etwas schien falsch. Und doch schien alles so richtig. 

Elladan sah seinen Bruder an. "Was meinst Du damit?"

Elrohir grinste immer noch. "Du hast seinen Blick gesehen, als ich ihm sagte, er solle hinausgehen? Das war nicht der Blick eines besorgten Kameraden. Es war der Blick eines Geliebten, der Angst hat. Und hast Du nicht gesehen? Er hat geweint, irgendwann, heute nacht; seine Augen waren noch rot."

"Du meinst...?"  
"Ja, ich meine."  
"Aber unsere Schwes-"

Elrohir legte seinem Zwilling den Zeigefinger auf die wohlgeformten Lippen. "Er hat zu ihr gesagt, es sei besser, sich zu trennen, als sie Bruchtal verließen, Du erinnerst Dich?"

"Ja."  
"Dann lass das Thema ruhen, Bruder."

Elladan begann, mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf Haldirs Brust zu malen. "Er ist schön," sagte er, vorsichtig mit der Zunge eine Brustwarze berührend.   
"Das ist er. Nun lass uns sehen, ob wir Leben in ihn bekommen können."   
"Du hast...?"  
"Ich habe," sagte Elrohir und drehte sich kurz herum, um aus seinem Mantel die kleine Flasche mit dem Sibeliaöl zu ziehen, welche er oberhalb von Haldirs Kopf stellte, um sie griffbereit zu haben, wenn es soweit war.

Und Elrohir begann, mit leiser, weicher Stimme ein uraltes Lied vom Leben und der Liebe zu singen, als die Zwillinge spiegelbildlich gleich auf beiden Seiten von Haldir begannen, dessen Körper zu streicheln. 

__

Irgendwie - und später wußte Haldir nicht mehr zu sagen, wie es geschah - waren die Galadhrim-Brüder auf Haldirs weichem, breiten Bett gelandet. 

Orophin lag, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, ruhig da, und malte kleine Kreise über dem Bauchnabel des ältesten Bruders. Haldir seufzte wohlig, doch seine Augen blieben ernst, als er den mittleren Bruder ansah. Unter langen Wimpern sahen ihn dessen unendlichen, türkisfarbenen Augen an. Er spürte, wie Orophin näher rutschte, die weiche Haut seiner Lenden gegen seinen eigenen Oberschenkel drückte.

"Zu was soll das hier führen, Brüder?"

Orophin sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn weiter nur an. 

Von der anderen Seite drängte sich Rúmil in seinen Arm. Haldir spürte seine Wärme auf seiner Schulter; automatisch glitt seine Hand den Rücken seines Bruders hinunter. 

"Es wird zu nichts führen, wenn Du weiter so viel redest," flüsterte Rúmil in sein Ohr. Weiche Lippen berührten sein Ohrläppchen, wurden abgelöst von einer feuchten Zunge, welche die Außenseite von Haldirs Ohr entlangfuhr. 

Etwa zwei Stunden später lagen drei relativ müde, aber glückliche Brüder in Haldirs Bett. Die Luft war erfüllt von seltsamen Gerüchen; einer davon war der des Sibeliaöls, welches in den letzten zwei Stunden in für Haldir fast erstaunlichen Mengen zum Einsatz gekommen war; auf allen Seiten. 

"Brüder," seufzte Haldir, "ich wünschte, diese Nacht wird niemals zu Ende gehen."

Rúmil blickte ihn an; sein Gesicht war glänzend vom Schweiß. Dünne Strähnen seines Haares klebten auf seinen Schläfen; Haldir hob eine Hand, um sie hinter das Ohr seines Bruders zu streichen. "Diese Nacht wird aber zu Ende gehen, Haldir," begann der jüngste Bruder, "und nach ihr werden wir nie wieder so sein wie zuvor. Wir werden uns nie mehr trennen."

Haldirs Blick schwenkte von Rúmils mitternachtsblauen Augen zur Zimmerdecke. "Ich..."

"Nein, Haldir. Kein 'Du' mehr. Es gibt nur noch 'uns', es muß 'wir' heißen. Und entweder 'wir' gehen nach Helms Klamm - oder es geht keiner von uns." Flüsterte Orophin

Haldir schloß kurz die Augen und sah dann zu seinem Bruder. 

"Ihr habt recht, Brüder. Es sind nun 'wir', und wir werden es schaffen, zusammen."

In Orophins Gesicht breitete sich ein vorsichtiges, schüchternes Lächeln aus. 

Elladan strich dem Galadhrim die Strähnen aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. "Du musst..." begann er in Haldirs Richtung. 

__

"Und nun, Haldir, mußt Du noch etwas wissen. Wir werden Dich immer lieben, egal, was passiert. Wir werden immer bei Dir sein."

Haldir runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war anders.

"Was..." begann er, doch Rúmil legte zwei schlanke Finger unter sein Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht um, so daß er ihn ansehen mußte. 

"Es ist vorbei, Haldir. Und doch werden wir immer bei Dir sein. Du kannst nicht hierbleiben."

"Aber ich..." Haldir war verwirrt. Das Licht hatte sich verändert; es war nicht mehr das Flackern der Kerzen; es war, als würde Licht durch ein schmales Fenster fallen. Er sah wieder zu Orophin.

"Haldir, Du mußt gehen," sagte die Stimme, die zu den türkisblauen Augen gehörte. "Du gehörst nicht hierher... noch nicht. Da ist jemand anders, der Dich bei sich dringender braucht als wir hier. Du mußt aufwachen."

"Aber... ich... ich will nicht..."

Plötzlich sprachen seine Brüder im Chor; ihre Stimmen schwollen an zu einer Lautstärke, die Haldir dazu brachte, die Augen zuzukneifen und seine Hände über die Ohren zu legen.

"Du mußt aufwachen; Du mußt aufwachen, Du mußt...."

"AUFWACHEN, DU MUSST..." 

Und Haldir setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf, die Hände über den Ohren, und schrie: "Nicht so laut, ich bin NICHT TAUB!"

Als er seine Augen aufriß und die Hände von seinen Ohren fallen ließ, war der Talan verschwunden.   
Stattdessen fand er sich splitternackt in einem gemauerten Raum auf einem Tisch liegend wieder, der Geruch des Sibeliaöls schwebte noch in der Luft.   
Aber rechts und links neben ihm lagen, ebenso nackt und verschwitzt wie er selber, bis auf Stiefel, die sie trugen, die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir, und starrten ihn an. 

"Bruder - das war aber ganz schön plötzlich!" sagte Elladan verblüfft; immer noch nach Luft japsend. 

Elrohir war noch damit beschäftigt, seinen eigenen Nacken zu massieren. "Galadhrim - könntest Du Deine Hand da bitte wegnehmen? Ich bin da noch etwas empfindlich."

Haldir war verblüfft. "Was- ich verstehe nicht - Söhne von Elrond, was MACHT Ihr hier?"

"Dich wecken," lächelte Elladan, und aus seiner liegenden Position heraus streichelte er Haldirs angespannten Arm. 

"Wecken... ja..." sagte Haldir. Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück; die Erinnerung an absolut alles, was seit dem Abend in seinem Talan passiert war. 

"Ihr habt mich... zurückgeholt? Mit..." Erstaunt hob er die umgekippte, leere silbrige kleine Flasche auf, die neben ihm lag, und roch daran. "...Sibelia-Öl?"

"Unter anderem damit, ja," lächelte nun auch Elrohir. "Wir haben da ein paar seltsame ...Fähigkeiten, was Wecken aus dem Heilschlaf und die Heilung an sich betrifft." Er rollte sich auf die Seite und betrachtete Haldirs Rücken. "Schau, Elladan, es ist fast verheilt. Aber nun tut mein Rücken etwas weh."

Elladan rollte sich ebenfalls herum und stöhnte auf. "Meiner auch. Und mein Bauch."

Haldir blickte ungläubig von einem zum anderen. "Kann es sein, daß ihr beiden... Teile meiner Verletzung auf euch selber übertragen habt? Wie geht das?"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich einen Moment lang ernst an; dann begann Elrohir zu sprechen. "Haldir... wir haben das bisher nur für uns selber getan. Du weißt, wir sind Krieger. Jeder von uns Zweien war schon einmal verletzt; manchmal schwer; aber die Tatsache, daß wir uns meist in der Wildnis aufhalten, erlaubt uns keinen langen Heilschlaf. Und irgendwann haben wir entdeckt, daß wir unsere Verletzungen... teilen können. Das macht es für jeden einzelnen von uns leichter, zu heilen. Bis heute allerdings wußten wir nicht, daß es auch bei anderen funktioniert."

Haldir schaute etwas seltsam auf einen Tropfen Sibeliaöls, der langsam Elladans Oberschenkel entlang lief. "Und... das...," er strich sacht und zart mit dem Zeigefinger über das Öl und die Haut, "gehört auch dazu, ja?"

"Unbedingt," nickte Elladan grinsend, "es ist die einfachste mögliche Vereinigung unserer Seelen und Körper."

Haldir hob die Brauen. "Und... ich war... sozusagen... die Mitte dieser Vereinigung...?"

"Könnte man so ausdrücken, ja." Elrohirs Gesicht hatte einen ernsten Ausdruck angenommen. "Wie geht es Dir, Haldir, fühlst Du Dich besser?"

Haldir, dem eigentlich schon eine scharfe Erwiderung bezüglich des sittlichen Verhaltens der Zwillinge auf der Zunge lag, seufzte tief. Ohne die beiden wäre er vielleicht niemals wieder aufgewacht. "Es geht mir gut, Elrohir. Ich danke Euch beiden."

"Wir danken Dir, Haldir," antwortete Elladan und küßte Haldir auf die schweißnasse Wange. "Wir danken Dir vor allem für Deine... Verschwiegenheit."

__

Und Haldir verstand.

****

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~

__

(Anmerkung: Ich habe dieses Kapitel geupdated, weil an der entsprechenden Stelle der Hinweis auf "wird fortgesetzt" fehlte. Danke, Shelley, für den dezenten Hinweis :-) - keine Panik, es ist noch nicht zuende...)


	9. Gesetz und Ordnung

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's implizierten Slash, implizierte Inszest , in diesem Kapitel auch noch angedeutete Twinszest, und eine recht harsche Beschreibung der Verwundung und des Todes, wobei vor allem letzteres eventuell nicht mit anderer Leute religiöser Ansichten konform gehen mag.   
Wem einer oder mehrere Punkte dieser Auflistung nicht gefallen, der darf sich irgendeine andere Story rauspicken, aber sollte hier nicht weiterlesen.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln.

Zu den Reviews:

__

@Shelley: Grins. Da ist es wieder, das Vorurteil aller Leute, die über Dinge schreiben, die sie niemals... praktiziert haben. Bestimmte Sachen tun nicht weh, wenn man's nur ...richtig macht... ;-)

~*~*~*~

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ die drei förmlich zusammenfahren. Haldir bemerkte, wie Elladan und Elrohir sich hinter seinem Rücken an den Händen faßten; wie kleine Kinder, die bei etwas verbotenem erwischt wurden und nun versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu schützen und zu trösten.

"Alles in Ordnung bei Euch? Ich habe einen Schrei gehört."

Die Zwillinge atmeten hörbar aus. Haldir hielt es für eine gute Idee, selbst zu antworten. "Alles in Ordnung, Legolas, uns geht es gut."

Für sehr kurze Zeit war es still vor der Tür; dann kam die natürlich unvermeidliche Nachfrage. "...Haldir, warst Du das?"

"Nein, das war Gimli, der meine Stimme imitiert," brummte Haldir nur für Elladan und Elrohir hörbar, woraufhin die beiden anfingen zu kichern. "Wieso, Legolas, soll ich lieber wieder nichts mehr sagen und ins Koma zurückfallen? Kannst Du sofort haben; sing uns doch was."

Das Gekichere links und rechts von ihm wurde zu einem lauten Lachen; von draußen hörte man ein verächtliches Grunzen. 

"Und um so was mache ich mir Sorgen," beschwerte sich der unsichtbare Elbenprinz.

Elladan stand auf und wickelte das Laken um sich, als er zur Tür ging. Der Riegel wurde mit einem leisen Schnarren beiseite geschoben, und er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. "Komm rein," flüsterte er. 

Legolas trat in die kleine, steinerne Kammer, und man sah ihm deutlich an, daß er Mühe hatte, den drei Beteiligten nur in die Gesichter zu schauen. "Ihr habt ihn... aufgeweckt, wie schön," presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und ließ dann ein leichtes, aber irgendwie schmutzig wirkendes Lächeln sehen. 

"In etwa." Elrohir war damit beschäftigt, seine zerzausten Haare in Form zu bringen - in **irgendeine** Form, wenn Legolas das richtig deuten konnte. 

"Ihr zwei," schüttelte Legolas den Kopf, "seid relativ irrsinnig. Wenn Euch irgendjemand dabei erwischt, der Euer Tun nicht toleriert, dann seid ihr ziemlich erledigt, und ich meine **wirklich** erledigt."

"Und deshalb sind wir ungemein froh, einen so unglaublich netten Verwandten aus Düsterwald zu haben," grinste Elladan und legte Legolas einen Arm um die Schulter. "Pass auf, Legolas, nicht der Weg, sondern das Ergebnis muß stimmen. So, und nun sag, ist Haldir wach?"

"Ja."

"Und sitzt er?"

"Offenbar."

"Gut, dann haben wir ja das Ziel ohne größere Umwege erreicht," meinte Elladan abschließend und selbstsicher. "Und nun, mein lieber, blonder Verwandter, könntest Du..." 

Der Rest der Worte, die er von sich gab, waren nicht mehr als ein unhörbares Flüstern, mit dem er Legolas wieder herumdrehte und zur Tür hinaus schob, wonach auch der Riegel wieder geschlossen wurde. "Und beeil' Dich," rief Elladan der geschlossenen Tür zu. Haldir und Elrohir beobachteten erschrocken, wie Elladan dann an seinen Rücken griff, aufstöhnte und zu Boden sackte. 

Schnell wie ein Lichtblitz war Elrohir bei ihm. "Bruder," seine Stimme war besorgt und vibrierte, als er Elladan halb auf seinen Schoß zog und mit zitternder Hand über dessen schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht strich, "was ist mit Dir?"

"Ai, Elrohir," flüsterte Elladan unter flatternden Lidern, "die Verletzung war wohl... sehr schwer... Ich habe... Schmerzen..."

Elrohir hob ihn auf und trug ihn zum Tisch. Haldir rutschte beiseite, so daß Elladan zwischen ihm und dem auf der Tischplatte sitzenden Elrohir zum Liegen kam. "Mein Herz, mein Liebster," flüsterte Elrohir, "was kann ich tun?"  
"Warte... auf Legolas... ich habe ihn geschickt, um etwas zu holen..." stieß Elladan zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, "Und... dreh mich um, auf den Bauch, ich kann so nicht..."

Elrohir tat, was sein Bruder ihm gesagt hatte, und schaute besorgt auf ihn herunter. "Warum bist Du aufgestanden, Elladan, wenn Du solche Schmerzen hast?"

"Ich dachte," meinte Elladan, und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, "daß Du genau solche Schmerzen hättest, und ich wollte nicht, daß Du leidest."

Haldir starrte die Wand an. Konnte es sein? War es möglich, daß die beiden sich **so** sehr liebten?

"Bruder, Du bist zu gut zu mir," flüsterte Elrohir, und beugte sich hinunter, um das Ohr seines Bruders zu küssen. 

Es klopfte wieder; Legolas verkündete "Ich bin wieder da." Elrohir stand auf und öffnete ihm; der Elbenprinz betrat den Raum mit vollen Armen, und lud den Berg Sachen, die er mitgebracht hatte, erst einmal auf dem Boden ab. 

"Kräuter? Öl?" fragte Elladan mit verkniffenem Gesicht. 

Legolas runzelte die Stirn, reichte Elrohir aber die gewünschten Dinge. 

"Hilf Haldir so lange beim Anziehen," sagte dieser und wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu. Er verrieb das Öl und die Kräuter in seinen Händen und begann dann, diese über dem Rücken seines Bruders schweben zu lassen, ohne ihn zu berühren, während er unablässig Formeln in längst vergessenen Sprachen murmelte. 

Haldir und Legolas sahen eine Weile gebannt zu, dann starrten sie sich an. "Wenn ich die beiden nicht kennen würde, dann würde ich spätestens jetzt Angst vor ihnen bekommen," meinte Haldir.   
Legolas ließ ein helles Lachen hören. "Erst jetzt, Haldir?" Er schaute auf recht anzügliche Weise am nackten Körper des Galadhrim herunter. "Das ist gut, denn ich befürchtete schon, Du könntest etwas... schockiert sein." Er stellte eine Schüssel mit Wasser hin, die er gebracht hatte, und begann, Haldirs Rücken zu waschen. 

"Ach nein," meinte Haldir mit einem scheuen Lächeln, "ich habe schon schlimmeres... gesehen. Allerdings noch nie von Zwillingen." Er griff in die Wasserschüssel und wusch sein Gesicht.

"Wir sind ja auch das einzige noch komplett existierende Zwillingspärchen mit einem Hauptanteil elbischen Blutes in ganz Mittelerde," brummte Elladan und dachte dabei an seinen bereits verstorbenen Onkel Elros, welcher der Zwillingsbruder seines Vaters gewesen war, aber im Gegensatz zu diesem ein sterbliches Leben gewählt hatte und schon vor langer Zeit dahingeschieden war. 

Legolas betrachtete die Zwillinge eine Weile, und sagte dann leise und sanft "Ich glaube, irgendjemand sollte mal ein paar Gesetze ändern."

"Ich glaube, irgendjemand sollte erst einmal unseren Vater nach Valinor schicken, denn ich möchte definitiv nicht in greifbarer Nähe von ihm sein, wenn er irgend etwas davon erfährt," murmelte Elladan.

Haldir war überrascht. "Er weiß es nicht?"

"Ja, woher denn. Von uns sicherlich nicht."

"Und woher weißt Du es, Legolas?"

Legolas lächelte. "Ich habe mal eine Weile in Bruchtal gelebt, als ich jung war. Ich war viel mit den beiden unterwegs; und eines Nachts war ich zu neugierig, was das wohl für Geräusche sein mögen. Ich war auch derjenige, der Estel von ihren etwas ungewöhnlichen Heilkräften erzählt hat; allerdings habe ich nicht erwähnt, wie sie praktiziert werden; und ich glaube, das war auch besser so."

Haldir stockte der Atem; er runzelte die Stirn, als er daran dachte, daß Legolas ja älter war als die Zwillinge. "Als Du jung warst, sagst Du? Ja - wie lange..."

Elladan öffnete ein Auge, sah ihn an und lächelte. "Fast zweitausendfünfhundert Jahre, Haldir. Wir sind zusammen, seit wir dreihundert geworden sind. Und wir haben nicht ein einziges Mal wirklich gestritten."

Der Galadhrim war verblüfft. Selbst bei den Herrschaften aus Lothlórien flogen etwa alle hundert Jahre die Fetzen. Das Ausmaß der Liebe zwischen den Zwillingen zu erkennen, war beinahe umwerfend.   
"Es sollte wirklich jemand die Gesetze ändern," brummte er und begann, sich abzutrocknen. 

Als Haldir vom Tisch aufstehen wollte, sackten seine Beine unter ihm weg. Legolas fing ihn mit katzenhafter Eleganz auf, bevor er auf den Boden fallen konnte, und setzte ihn zurück auf den Tisch. "Nicht so schnell, mein Freund," sagte er sanft. "Du kannst Dich wieder bewegen; doch denke daran, daß Deine endgültige Heilung noch einige Wochen auf sich warten lassen wird. Deine Verletzungen waren so schwer. Sieh Elladan an; und er hat nur einen Teil von dem abbekommen, was Du ursprünglich hattest."

Haldir seufzte. Aber sich wieder bewegen zu können, wenigstens etwas, war schon mehr, als er gehofft hatte. 

Elladan erhob sich auf seine Hände; setzte sich auf.   
"Dank Dir, mein Liebster, mir geht es schon viel besser."   
Er drückte Elrohir einen zarten Kuß auf den Mund. Die Zwillinge sahen zu dem Prinzen und dem Galadhrim herüber.   
"Wenn ihr beiden fertig seid, uns anzustarren, wären wir Euch furchtbar verbunden, wenn ihr uns beim Waschen und anziehen helfen könntet. Wir sind nämlich auch noch nicht so fit..."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später bewegte sich ein etwas seltsamer Zug die Treppen des Turmes hinunter, die, und dafür dankte jeder einzelne der vier den Valar inbrünstig, breit genug waren, daß sie alle vier nebeneinander heruntergehen konnten. Elladan, ganz links, war auf Elrohir gestützt, an der anderen Seite stützte sich Haldir auf Elrohir, und rechts außen lief Legolas, der wiederum ebenfalls Haldir stützte, welcher noch keine rechte Kontrolle über seine Beine hatte. 

Wenige Meter nach dem Ende der Treppe wurde der kleine Elbenzug erst zum Stillstand und dann zu Fall gebracht, als Gimli die vier entdeckte und auf sie zustürmte, woraufhin Haldir einen Schritt zurück tun wollte, aber dadurch alle anderen derartig ins Schwanken brachten, so daß sich die vier auf dem Boden wiederfanden und nun, dort sitzend, auf einer Augenhöhe mit dem Zwerg waren. 

"Haldir, wir sind froh, Euch wohlbehalten und wach wiederzusehen! Warum setzt Ihr Euch denn alle hin? Kommt, laßt uns alle gehen, um etwas zu essen."

Er mußte sich beeilen, denn trotz ihrer relativen Immobilität waren die vier Elben noch recht schnell, und bestrebt, sich für das "Hinsetzen" zu bedanken.

****

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	10. Stauseen

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's implizierten Slash, implizierte Inszest und eine recht harsche Beschreibung der Verwundung und des Todes, wobei vor allem letzteres eventuell nicht mit anderer Leute religiöser Ansichten konform gehen mag.   
Wem einer oder mehrere Punkte dieser Auflistung nicht gefallen, der darf sich irgendeine andere Story rauspicken, aber sollte hier nicht weiterlesen.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln.

~*~*~*~

Zu den Reviews:

__

@Shelley: Soso, Zwergenwitze sind also lustig. Hmmm, den nächsten unangebrachten Zwergenwitz gibt's frühestens in zwei Kapiteln. ;-)

@alle: Echt, die letzten beiden Kapitel waren rührend?   
Dann holt jetzt lieber schon mal die Taschentücher raus, denn ich habe heute traurige Laune, und als ich das hier gerade runtergetippert und dann durchgelesen habe, mußte ich selber mal schneuzen. Nehmt's nicht persönlich, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn es Euch genauso ginge... ...und ihr es mich dann wissen lasst, natürlich ;-)

~*~*~*~

__

Anmerkung:

Ich habe in diesem Kapitel, am Ende, etwas getan, was ich noch in **keiner** anderen Story gelesen habe. Das fiel mir allerdings erst auf, als ich das Kapitel zuende getippt hatte.   
Und ich frage mich ernsthaft: **Traute** sich das bisher keiner, oder habe ich einfach zu wenig gelesen? Aber lest das Kapitel bis zum Ende, um zu erfahren, was es ist... Los, flamt mich! Ich habe dem Elben soeben seinen "Heiligenschein" genommen :-)

~*~*~*~

****

"Nein, Du bleibst hier!"

Zwei Tage später gellte die laute, wütende Stimme Aragorns durch den Turm der Hornburg. Menschen, die sich zufällig in der Nähe der verschlossenen Tür aufhielten, machten, daß sie etwas fanden, was sie tun konnten. Und zwar irgendetwas, das weit weg von dem Gebrüll war, welches durch den Turm schallte. 

Haldirs Kopf flog herum, mit zornigen Augen sah er Aragorn, der beim Fenster stand, von dem Bett aus an, in dem er lag. "Aragorn, ich sehe nicht ein, wieso-"

"Verdammt!" wütete der Waldläufer. "Haldir, Du kannst noch nicht einmal reiten, geschweige denn richtig laufen, und ich muß die Pfade der Toten beschreiten! Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob unsere Pferde da freiwillig durchgehen! Du kannst nicht mitkommen. Diese Schlacht muß ich allein schlagen."

Er hatte den Eindruck, daß, wenn Blicke töten könnten, er schon von den scharfen Pfeilen, die aus Haldirs Augen schossen, niedergestreckt worden wäre, und so sah er aus dem Fenster.

"Nein." Die Stimme des Galadhrim war leise und sanft geworden. "Du verstehst mich nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso **Du** überhaupt wieder in eine Schlacht ziehen mußt. Da draußen sind genug Männer, die-"

"Oh bei den Valar, Haldir, hör auf! Du kennst die Prophezeiungen doch! Ich muß gehen, ich muß sie führen! Wir müssen Sauron besiegen! Dir war doch klar, daß die Schlacht an Helms Klamm nur der Vorspann war!"

Haldir verkniff sich den Kommentar, was er von Vorspännen dachte, die ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätten. Stattdessen sah er Aragorn ruhig an, denn er hatte ihn nun da, wo er die Diskussion hinführen wollte. 

"Und in was soll das enden, Aragorn?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und die Augen, die vorher noch Waffen waren, sahen Aragorn traurig an. "Was soll dann werden? Ich kenne die Prophezeiungen, ja, und sie sagen mir nichts gutes voraus, was uns beide betrifft."

"Ich wüßte nicht, daß ein Galadhrim in den Prophezeiungen erwähnt worden wäre," schnarrte Aragorn, der immer noch ernst zum Fenster hinaus starrte und den subtilen Unterton in Haldirs Stimme nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. 

"Das war exakt das, was ich meinte, Aragorn. Wenn alles so läuft wie geplant, dann ist kein Platz mehr in Deinem Leben für mich. Was sollte der König von Gondor mit einem einfachen Galadhrim, einem Hauptmann, der vielleicht nie wieder seine vollständige Bewegungsfähigkeit erlangt, denn wohl in der schönen Stadt Minas Tirith anfangen?"

Haldirs Worte brachten Aragorn dazu, die Schultern sinken zu lassen, als würde sich eine schwere Last auf selbige legen. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich am Fensterrahmen ab. 

"Und wenn," fuhr Haldir fort, "tatsächlich alles so läuft wie geplant, und Du wirst König von Gondor, und es sollte sich wider aller Hoffnungen doch einen Platz für einen invaliden elbischen Hauptmann in Deiner Stadt finden, was ist mit Deinem Thronerben, Aragorn? Wer wird Dir den Thronerben schenken? Ich weiß nicht, ob es Dir schon aufgegangen ist, aber dazu bin ich nicht in der Lage."

__

Oh ja, Haldir hatte nachgedacht. Seit er wieder erwacht war, hatte er im Prinzip seit seiner ersten Mahlzeit nichts anderes getan als nachzudenken. 

Er hatte über den Tod seiner Brüder nachgedacht, die in seinen Visionen im Koma mit ihm geredet, ihm Mut zugesprochen hatten. Er hatte über Aragorn nachgedacht, über Elladan und Elrohir, und den Rest der Peredhil - vor allem über Arwen. 

Er hatte über den einen Ring nachgedacht, über Sauron, Schlachten, den Tod, das Leben. Dann wieder ein wenig über Arwen. Und Aragorn, den Thronerben von Gondor, und vor allem auch **dessen** Thronerben. 

Zwischen all diesem Nachdenken hatte er geredet. Wie ein Wasserfall. Mit Elladan, Elrohir, Mithrandir, Legolas, Aragorn, und sogar Gimli. Und jeder hatte ihm immer-

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Haldir. Das wird schon. Wir bekommen das in den Griff, irgendwie."

__

Da war er schon wieder, dieser Satz. Der Satz, den alle zu ihm gesagt hatten.  
Mit diesem kleinen, lauernden Wort am Ende.   
Irgendwie.   
Dieses kurze, böse Wort, das, wenn irgendetwas schief ging, die Schuld trug.  
Das Wort, das keine Garantien gab.   
Irgendwie.   
Er haßte dieses ach so menschliche Wort. Er hatte gelernt, es zu hassen. Es war in den letzten Tagen allzu oft gefallen.   
Die unschuldige Konstellation von Buchstaben, die versuchte, ihn zu beschwichtigen, und das genaue Gegenteil erreichte.

Aragorn hatte sich an seine Seite gesetzt und seine Hände ergriffen. Haldir bemerkte, wie er mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an die steinerne Decke starrte. Sein Blick wandte sich zu Aragorn, dem Mann, der ihn in den letzten beiden Nächten gehalten hatte. 

Der Galadhrim holte tief Luft, der Geruch des Sibeliaöls lag noch in der Luft, klebte an ihm und Aragorn wie süßer Wein.   
Die letzten beiden Nächte waren trotz seiner Verletzung, trotz seiner Schmerzen berauschend gewesen. Und doch hatte ihn all die Freuden, all die Erregungen, all die süßen Küsse, Worte und Berührungen nicht von seinen Gedanken abbringen können, die er nun zum allerersten Mal in Worte gefaßt hatte.

"Aragorn," begann Haldir vorsichtig, "Du weißt, warum ich noch hier bin?"

"Ich weiß es, Haldir," sagte Aragorn und strich zärtlich über die Wange des Elben. "Du bist noch hier, weil Du mich liebst."

Und dann sah Aragorn etwas, das er bisher nur ausgesprochen selten bei den stolzen Elben beobachten konnte.   
Er sah, wie Haldirs Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.   
Die unendlichen blauen Seen seiner Iris waren umgeben von Augenwasser, welches an den Dämmen seiner Lider hochkroch wie das Wasser eines Staudammes in der Regenzeit.   
Der Stausee trat über die Ufer, und eine einzelne Träne lief an der Wange des Hauptmannes hinunter, um sich dann sanft an Aragorns Daumen zu fangen. 

"Ich bin hier, weil ich Dich liebe, Aragorn, richtig," flüsterte Haldir mit erstickter Stimme und ergriff die Hand, deren Daumen gerade von seiner Träne geküßt wurde. "Und ich bitte Dich inständig, wirf das Geschenk nicht weg, was die Valar mir gaben, als sie mich aus der Dunkelheit wieder entließen. Schick mich nicht zurück. Komm zurück zu mir, heil und gesund. Brich nicht mein Herz."

Aragorn beugte sich vor, bis seine Stirn die von Haldir berührte. "Ich komme zurück zu Dir, Geliebter. Ich verspreche es Dir. Diesen Kampf kämpfe ich für uns, nicht nur für mich. Und danach ist es an der Zeit, einige Veränderungen zu machen; Gesetze zu ändern. Vielleicht mögen dann die Brüder Elladan und Elrohir, falls ihr Vater sie nach dem Bekanntwerden gewisser... Zuneigungen nicht mehr in Bruchtal sehen möchte, auch bei uns in Gondor leben."

Diesmal traten beide Stauseen in Haldirs Gesicht über die Ufer, der Grund unter ihnen verwandelte sich in ein schluchzendes und gleichzeitig lachendes Erdbeben.

"Ich vertraue Dir," weinte der Galadhrim und schämte sich der allerersten emotionalen Tränen seines Lebens nicht, die sich mit den Tränen des Schwures aus Aragorns Augen mischten, als die Lippen von Mensch und Elb sich trafen, um sich in einem Kuß zu vereinigen.

Aragorn strich durch die Haare des Galadhrim. "Du bist so schön," sagte er, "und doch - es ist Zeit für Veränderungen. Doch in brauche Deinen Trost in der Nacht; in den kalten Nächten da draußen, die vor mir liegen." Er spielte mit Haldirs Locken. 

Haldir dachte kurz nach. Veränderungen waren eine gute Sache, nach allem, was passiert war. Eine bedeutsame Veränderung konnte er selber herbeiführen, dachte er bei sich.

"Laß mich Dir ein Andenken an mich geben, Aragorn." Er zog das Messer des Waldläufers aus dessen Stiefel. "Etwas, das Du in den kalten Nächten in den Händen halten kannst. Etwas, woran Du riechen kannst, wenn Du einsam bist. Etwas, das Dich erinnern und trösten soll. Ich möchte, daß ein Teil von mir mit Dir in die Schlacht zieht. Ein Pfand. Ein Glücksbringer."

Er hob das Messer an und setzte sich auf, während er den Kopf nach vorn auf Aragorns Schulter legte. Der Waldläufer seufzte, als er das singende Geräusch der Klinge hörte.

Zwei Stunden später lehnte der Galadhrim mit schmerzverzerrter Mine und neuen Tränen in den Augen an einer der Säulen der Treppen, die zur Hornburg hinauf führten, und beobachtete, wie der Trupp der Reiter die Burg verließ. Diesmal waren es Tränen des Abschiedes.

Aragorn ritt vorn; am Sattel seines Pferdes wehte eine silberne Flut, und der Galadhrim strich über seinen Nacken, um über die kurz geschnittenen Stoppeln seines Haares zu fühlen. 

Nein, er bereute es nicht; es war ein ganz neues Gefühl, nach über dreitausend Jahren mal wieder den Wind an seinem Nacken zu spüren; keine Deckung mehr durch die vorher taillenlangen, silberblonden Haare zu haben. Er lächelte. Elbenhaare wuchsen schnell. In spätestens zwei Jahren würde alles wieder beim alten sein. Oder vielleicht nicht? Endlich, so dachte er sich, würde er nicht täglich mehrere Stunden damit zubringen müssen, die silberne Flut zu bürsten und zu flechten. Er lächelte. Das war nun Aragorns Aufgabe.

Seufzend wandte er sich zu der Rohirrimfrau um, die ihn stützte, als er wieder in die Hornburg zurückging, um zu warten. Warten auf seine Genesung, warten auf Aragorns Rückkehr. 

**__**

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	11. Der weite Weg nach Gondor

****

Disclaimer

Das ist alles nicht meins, alles gehört den enormen Künstlern Tolkien und Jackson, deren Werk ich sehr bewundere. Vor allem die Elben gehören mir nicht. Leider. Sonst könnte ich Unmengen an Geld mit ihnen machen.   
Aber da sie nicht meins sind und nie meins sein werden, mache ich natürlich auch keinen Profit damit. Ich schreibe dies lediglich zu meiner und hoffentlich auch Eurer Unterhaltung.

****

Warnung

In dieser Story gibt's implizierten Slash, implizierte Inszest und eine recht harsche Beschreibung der Verwundung und des Todes, wobei vor allem letzteres eventuell nicht mit anderer Leute religiöser Ansichten konform gehen mag.   
Wem einer oder mehrere Punkte dieser Auflistung nicht gefallen, der darf sich irgendeine andere Story rauspicken, aber sollte hier nicht weiterlesen.  
Vielen Dank fürs Beachten der Sicherheitsmaßregeln.

~*~*~*~

Zu den Reviews:

__

@Shelley: Hüftlange Haare: Naja; das hier ist ja jetzt mehr oder minder Buchkanon. Und in meiner Vorstellung haben Buchelben eben hüftlange Haare (genau, wie Gil-galad rothaarig ist - aber das ist eine ganz andere Geschichte...).

@ Tolka und Lady-of-Gondor: **Taschentücher rüberschieb** - in diesem Kapitel dürft ihr Euch erholen. Es passiert nämlich so gut wie nichts. Aber in den nächsten beiden wird's dann wieder nett... ...für die Taschentücherindustrie.

~*~*~*~

__

Anmerkung:

Dieses Kapitel finde ich wirklich, wirklich langweilig.   
Ich gebe es zu. Am Ende wird es ein bißchen interessant - aber im großen und ganzen ist es langweilig.   
Es mußte aber sein, weil ich es hasse, wenn einfach gesagt wird "und sechs Wochen später fand er sich in Minas Tirith wieder". Ich liebe Ausschweifungen; sorry.   
Wem das Kapitel zu langweilig ist, der kann sich ja gerne mal zur Abwechslung meine andere Story, "Purple Rose of Middle Earth", die ebenfalls hier zu finden ist, durchlesen - wie ich höre, soll die ganz lustig sein... ;-)  
Und demnächst liefere ich Euch dann noch die Übersetzung meiner allerliebsten englischen Slash... Kommt Zeit, kommt Story!

~*~*~*~

Haldir lag auf seinem Bett. Die warme Abendluft wehte durch das Fenster über ihm herein; ließ die dünnen Gardinen aufbauschen und sich wie einen Schleier über seinen nackten Körper erheben. Er schloß die Augen. 

Die Stunden vergingen so quälend langsam. Und sie wurden zu Tagen, Nächten, Wochen. Seit zwei dieser Wochen war er nun in Edoras, hatte ein Zimmer in Méduseld bezogen. Über zwanzig Tage, seit er Aragorn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. 

Der Vorhang berührte ihn am Bauch, und Haldir spürte ein Kitzeln. Er lächelte. Es war fast so, als würden die Haare eines gewissen Waldläufers über seine Rippen gleiten. Seufzend stellte er fest, daß er Aragorn vermißte. Sehr vermißte. 

Er änderte seine Position, rollte sich auf die Seite, um durch das enge Gitter der Fensterbrüstung hinaus auf die vom Sonnenuntergang beleuchtete Stadt zu sehen. Seltsam waren sie, die Menschen. Seltsam und interessant. Wenn man ihnen noch beibringen konnte, daß baden kein Zwang, sondern ein Vergnügen war, dann würden sie aber durchaus erträgliche Mitbewohner sein. 

Es klopfte an der Tür. Das Klopfen war Haldir schon bekannt; ein leises, sanftes Pochen. Kein menschliches Pochen. Menschen pochten an der Tür, als wollten sie sie einschlagen. Dieses stille Klopfen war elbisch. 

Er war dezent genug, sich das Leinenlaken bis zur Brust hochzuziehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. "Komm herein, Naergilien."

Für Menschen nicht hörbare Fußtritte kamen auf ihn zu. "Haldir, sut naa lle umien sina re?" sprach die sanfte Stimme. 

"Mir geht es gut, danke." Er rollte herum, konnte aber ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er seinen Rücken biegen mußte. 

"Das glaube ich nicht, mein Hauptmann," sprach die Elbin sanft und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. "Es war gut von der Lady, mich zu schicken, um auf Euch zu achten. Ihr sollt Euch schonen."

"Schonen," seufzte Haldir, "ich liege seit fast drei Wochen herum und tue nichts. Ich durfte noch nicht einmal herreiten. Ich mußte in einem Wagen liegen. Wie lange soll ich mich noch schonen?"

Sie lächelte. "Bis Euer Taur'ohtar wieder zurückkommt, mein Nwalmaer. Oder bis ihr nicht mehr stöhnt, wann immer Ihr Euch umdreht."

"Ihr nennt mich 'Mein Unwilliger'?" Haldir hob die Augenbrauen hoch und packte die silberblonde Elbenfrau am Unterarm. "Naergilien, hütet Eure Zunge. Ich mag vielleicht verletzt sein, aber ich bin nicht unfähig, mich gegen Eure Anschuldigungen zu wehren."

Ihr Lachen erhellte den Raum. "Ai! Haldir! Ihr tut mir weh! Die Menschen haben Euch verroht!"

Der Klang schnell herannahender Pferdehufe von draußen verhinderte sämtliche Aktionen, die Haldir gerade einfielen, um vorlaute Elbenfrauen vom Reden abzuhalten. Er drehte sich um und starrte durch das Gitter, während Naergilien sich erhob und neben das Kopfteil des Bettes ans Fenster stellte, um hinauszusehen.

Der Tumult, der draußen losbrach, als der Bote die Nachricht hinausschrie und dann vor Erschöpfung von seinem schweißnassen Pferd fiel, war unglaublich. 

Haldir und Naergilien sahen sich an. In seinen Augen war Ungläubigkeit zu sehen - und Hoffnung. 

"Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" fragte er. Die dunkle Nachricht von König Théoden Tod war das letzte, was sie von den Schlachtfeldern gehört hatten; aber das, was er gerade vernommen zu haben glaubte, ließ ihn die anteilsmäßige Trauer am Tode des Königs von Rohan vergessen. 

"Ja," antwortete sie tonlos, während sie sich von ihm wegdrehte, um eine Träne aus ihrem Auge zu wischen. "Sie haben gesiegt. Der Krieg ist vorbei, Sauron ist gefallen."   
Sie verließ den Raum, wollte nicht, daß er ihre Tränen sah.   
Wenn der Krieg vorbei war, würde Aragorn zurückkommen, um seinen Geliebten nach Minas Tirith zu holen. In den letzten Wochen war ihr Haldir sehr ans Herz gewachsen, und es tat ihr weh, auch, wenn sie nicht wußte, warum.  
Eine seltsame Vorahnung kam in ihr auf, aber sie wußte nicht, wie sie diese deuten sollte. 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen wieder in sein Zimmer kam, war es leer. Auch seine Sachen waren verschwunden. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihr, daß er draußen war, bei den Menschen, die damit beschäftigt waren, einen Wagen zu beladen, der nach Minas Tirith aufbrechen sollte. 

So nicht, dachte sie. So einfach wirst Du mich nicht los, Nwalmaer. Du wirst nicht allein gehen. Sie glitt mit schnellen, geräuschlosen Schritten durch das Zimmer, um ihre eigenen Sachen zu holen. 

Haldir war gerade dabei, auf den Wagen zu steigen, als er sie herankommen sah. "Was macht ihr hier, Lady Naergilien?"

"Meine Pflicht erfüllen. Ich wurde gesandt, um auf Euch aufzupassen," meinte sie scheu; doch Haldir sah, daß diese Scheu nur ein Vorwand war.   
"Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen," sagte er mit ernstem Gesicht, "geht zurück nach Lothlórien und richtet-"

"Nein, Hauptmann," sagte sie, "ich richte gar nichts. Auch nicht 'aus'. Es reicht, wenn einer von uns beiden vor seinen Pflichten als Galadhrim davonläuft - und ich bin das nicht." Mit diesen Worten kletterte sie neben ihn auf die Ladefläche des Wagens.

Haldir seufzte. Warum mußten Elbenfrauen so stur sein? Fast wie Menschenmänner. 

**__**

~*~*~ Vier Wochen später... ~*~*~

Haldir erwachte dadurch, daß jemand an seiner Schulter rüttelte. "Mh?"   
"Wir sind da," flüsterte seine 'Krankenschwester', "Minas Tirith! Ich kann den weißen Turm sehen!"

Der Galadhrim erhob sich ächzend, die Wochen auf dem Wagen, die endlos schleppende Langsamkeit, waren kaum für ihn zu ertragen gewesen.   
Endlich. Endlich war er da und würde ihn wiedersehen.   
Den Blick über das Land streifen lassend, erblickte er die weiße Stadt im grau des frühen Morgens. Sein neues Zuhause. Er lächelte. 

Als sie in die Stadt einfuhren, war das erste bekannte Gesicht, was er vom Wagen aus erblickte, das von einem der Zwillinge. "Elladan!", rief er ihm zu. 

Der Peredhel drehte sich herum. Diese Stimme kannte er. Konnte es sein...?

"Haldir?" fragte er und ging auf den Karren zu. "Was tust Du hier? Wie- wie kommst Du hierher?"

Der blonde Elb lächelte. "Ich komme, um Aragorn zu sehen, wir waren fast vier Wochen unterwegs."

Elladan sah auf die Elbenfrau, die neben Haldir saß. Ihr Haar war silbern wie das von Haldir, und sie trug ein einfaches Kleid, wie es die Rohirrimfrauen gewöhnlich trugen. "Und Du hast Besuch mitgebracht! Sag, Haldir, wer ist diese Maid?"

"Das ist Naergilien. Die Lady aus Lothlorien hat sie geschickt, um..." Haldir dachte nach, einen Moment zu lang für seine Begleiterin. 

"Die Lady hat mich gesandt, um Haldir zu pflegen; aber in den letzten Wochen war dazu kaum Gelegenheit. Der Weg war holprig, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob das den Verletzungen wirklich gut getan hat."

Elladan lachte. "Mylady, ihr habt wahrlich eine schwere Aufgabe gehabt, wenn ihr Euch um Haldir kümmern mußtet. Ich bin Elladan Peredhel, Sohn von Elrond. Lasst mich Euer Führer in dieser Stadt sein, ich und mein Bruder werden Euch gern herumführen und ein Quartier für Euch suchen."

"Ich danke Euch," sagte Naergilien, "doch zuerst würde ich gerne ein Bad nehmen; und vielleicht einen Schneider für ein paar neue Kleider aufsuchen."

Haldir fühlte sich übergangen. "Wo ist er," fragte er nur, "ich will zu ihm."

"Fahr nur zum Palast hinauf," sagte Elladan, während er die Hand von Naergilien ergriff, "meinen Bruder wirst Du dort treffen, er wird Dich zu Aragorn bringen. Sage ihm, ich habe einen Edelstein aus Lothlórien eingesammelt, und er möge sich bald in unserem Quartier einfinden."

Naergilien lächelte traurig, als sie den Wagen mit Haldir davonfahren sah. "Sagt, wie kommt ein so schönes Lächeln zu so einem traurigen Namen?" sprach Elladan und entriß sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er sie die Straße hinunter führte. 

Haldir sah ihr hinterher. Seltsam, dachte er. Plötzlich tut es mir leid, daß sie nicht mehr hier ist. Er hatte sich während der Reise sehr an Naergilien gewöhnt. 

Der Palast tauchte vor ihm auf; Haldir war überwältigt von der Größe. Elrohir stand auf dem Vorplatz und schien ihn bereits zu erwarten. "Haldir, mein Freund," sagte er, "es ist schön, Dich wiederzusehen. Sogar Deine Haare wachsen wieder." Er strich durch die schulterlangen Haare des Galadhrim. 

"Elrohir, es freut mich, Dich wiederzusehen. Dein Bruder läßt Dir ausrichten, er hätte da was für Euch."

Eine schlanke, blonde Gestalt kam aus den Türen; als Haldir sie sah, lächelte er noch breiter. "Legolas, alter Freund! Auch Du bist noch gesund und am Leben!"   
Legolas schien erstaunt, als er die Treppen hinunterrante. "Was tust Du hier, Haldir? Haben Dich die Nachrichten nicht erreicht?" 

Nun war Haldir überrascht. "Nachrichten? Was für Nachrichten?"

Elrohir und Legolas tauschten einen ernsten Blick aus, der Haldir seltsam vorkam. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Was ist passiert, Legolas?" flüsterte er. "Ist Aragorn etwas zugestoßen?" Sein Herz schien sich zu verkrampfen.

"...zugestoßen, nein, so würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich denke aber, es ist das Beste, wenn er es selber erklärt. Komm rein, ich helfe Dir."

Legolas legte den Arm um Haldirs Taille und stützte ihn, als sie die Stufen zum Palast hinaufstiegen. Haldir drehte sich noch einmal um und ließ einen Blick über die Stadt schweifen, die im rot der gerade aufgehenden Sonne erstrahlte. 

Legolas entließ ihn an der Tür zur Kammer des Königs. "Ich denke, er schläft wohl noch," sagte Legolas, "er war sehr müde nach all diesen Schlachten. Du solltest ihn wecken, ich denke, das kannst Du allein. Wir werden uns später wiedersehen."

Haldir öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte hinein und schloß sie hinter sich. Dann sah er sich um.   
Der Raum war groß; dunkle geschnitzte Möbel standen überall herum. Das größte darin war ein riesiges, mit rotem Samt abgedecktes Himmelbett. Und in diesem schlief, nur halb mit dem weißen Laken zugedeckt, Aragorn. Haldir spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten, und ging langsam hinüber zum Bett. 

****

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~

__

Ha! Bin ich nicht gemein...?


	12. Ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen

Zu den Reviews:

__

@Demetra: Die Hochzeit kommt im Buch einige Wochen nach der Krönung erst dran. Bitte beachten, daß ich zwischendurch auch einen neuen Spieler aufs Spielfeld gebracht habe **geheimnisvoll guck**...

@ alle anderen: Ihr seid alle schrecklich lieb zu mir. Shelley macht mir mit der Geschwindigkeit ihrer Reviews schon fast Angst; und bei Lady-of-Gondor und Tolka befürchte ich Taschentuchknappheit..   
Leider ist mir auch diesmal nicht viel eingefallen außer 'schmückenden Worten'; und das auch noch relativ kurz; aber ich brauche einen Übergang zum nächsten Kapitel, was dann wieder etwas länger wird *seufz*.  
Inzwischen habe ich übrigens angefangen, meine Übersetzung meiner liebsten Slash hier einzustellen; wenn ihr die mal lesen wollt... ihr findet sie unter meinem Namen mit dem Titel "Von Dunkelheit bis Sonnenaufgang".  
Und natürlich muß ich auch wieder mal auf den - wenn ich den Reviews trauen darf - Lacher der Stunde aufmerksam machen; meine "Purple Rose of Middle Earth", die ebenfalls unter meinem Namen hier auf ff.net veröffentlich ist. 

****

~*~*~*~

Er bewegte sich langsam durch den Raum, sein Blick war auf seinen Geliebten fixiert, welcher auf dem Bauch lag. Seine scharfen Augen liefen über den Teil von Aragorns Körper, den Haldir unter der verrutschten Decke sehen konnte. 

Die Schlachten mußten furchtbar gewesen sein. Der Körper des Mannes war übersät mit Quetschungen, roten, blauen und purpurfarbenen Flecken, Hautabschürfungen und rissen. Die Haut über seinem Wangenknochen war aufgesprungen; kleine Punkte oberhalb und unterhalb der noch sehr frischen Narbe zeigten an, daß diese Wunde genäht worden war. 

Haldir lächelte. Sein Geliebter war frisch rasiert, die Haare lagen in dunklen Wellen auf dem Kissen und das Licht des Morgens ließ rötliche Reflexe in den Strähnen aufblitzen. So entspannt, dachte er, hatte er Aragorn seit fast einem halben Jahrhundert nicht mehr gesehen. 

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht. Der Galadhrim dachte, daß er den Rest der Ewigkeit so sitzend und Aragorn betrachtend verbringen könnte. 

Aragorn bewegte sich im Schlaf, zog das Knie an.   
Ein laszives Lächeln umspielte Haldirs Lippen, als er seine Tunika und die Leggings ablegte und sich daneben legte; die Hand gestützt auf einen Ellbogen.   
Langsam strich er mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand zärtlich über die Wölbung von Aragorns Schulter, hinab der Struktur seiner Wirbelsäule, bis seine Hand unter dem Laken auf der Rundung seines Hinters zum Stillstand kam. 

Aragorn seufzte tief im Halbschlaf. 

"Guten Morgen," flüsterte Haldir. 

Die Augenlider des Waldläufers flatterten, öffneten sich. Stahlgraue Augen blickten ungläubig in das Gesicht des Elben. 

"Ich muß träumen," murmelte er. 

"Ich glaube das auch," lächelte Haldir. "Und es muß wohl etwas Schönes sein, das du träumst. Ich habe Dich lange nicht mehr so entspannt und ruhig gesehen." Seine Hand fuhr fort, den Rücken des Menschen zu streicheln, doch stoppte in der Bewegung, als er spürte, wie sich die Muskeln darunter verkrampften und die Augen des Menschen ihn unsicher ansahen. 

"Was stimmt nicht, Aragorn?" fragte er ernst. 

"Was tust du hier, Haldir?" fragte er. "Ich dachte, du wärest bereits in Lothlorien?"

Haldir zog seine Hand zurück, um den Kopf in beide Hände zu stützen, und schaute verwirrt. "Was sollte ich in Lothlorien? Mein Platz ist hier bei dir."

Aragorn seufzte und rollte aus seiner Bauchlage auf die Seite. Seine Hand fuhr über das Gesicht des Elben. "Ach Haldir, was mache ich bloß mit dir?"

Die Augen des Elben wurden dunkel vor Verlangen. Zu lange hatte er sich nach dem Anblick, der Berührung des Menschen gesehnt. "Liebe mich," flüsterte er. 

Aragorn sah für den Bruchteil eines Momentes lang so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen; doch dann seufzte er nur und zog den Kopf des Elben zu einem Kuß heran. 

Als der Kuß vorbei war, bemerkte Haldir den seltsamen Blick in Aragorns Augen. Er war traurig, distanziert. "Sag es mir."

"Nicht jetzt, mein Liebster," antwortete Aragorn und strich zärtlich über den Arm des Galadhrim.   
Haldir wischte mit der Hand über seine Stirn. "Was ist los, Aragorn?"

"Die Krönung ist übermorgen," flüsterte der Mensch und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um die Decke anzustarren. 

"Das ist doch gut?" sagte Haldir, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger Kreise auf Aragorns Brust malte. 

"Es geht einher mit einem Bündnis, welches in der Mittsommernacht besiegelt werden soll," sagte er tonlos. 

Haldir stockte der Atem. "Ein ...Bündnis? Aragorn, was- was für ein Bündnis?"

Aragorns Gedankengänge tobten. Wie, so dachte er, sollte er diese Worte über seine eigenen Lippen rollen lassen? Er begann, vorsichtig zu formulieren. "Es ist... ein Bündnis zwischen... Elben und Menschen."

"Elben und Menschen? Was..." Haldir verstand nicht, wollte nicht verstehen. Ein Bündnis von Elben und Menschen konnte viel bedeuten. Doch hier, in diesem Bett ausgesprochen, gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, und die eine schloß er aus, da Aragorn nicht unbedingt glücklich über seine Anwesenheit schien.   
"Was ist geschehen, Aragorn?" fragte er, während er sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken rollte und die Decke anstarrte. "Was ist mit den Veränderungen, was mit...," er suchte nach Worten, "Elladan und Elrohir? Was mit den Gesetzen?"

"Ich kann sie nur ändern, wenn ich auch Macht bei den Elben habe," war Aragorns Antwort. 

Haldir ließ ein bitteres Lachen hören. "Natürlich. Und dafür wäre der Bund mit einem invaliden Hauptmann nicht gut genug, richtig? Es muß die Tochter des Herren von Bruchtal sein, ja? Du brauchst Macht, du bist wie alle Menschen. Ich dachte, du wärest anders." Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich; doch er spürte, wie Tränen den Weg in seine Augen fanden. 

"Haldir, sprich nicht so!" Aragorn spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen, doch diese wurde sofort erstickt, als er in das Gesicht des Galadhrim blickte, wo mittlerweile die Tränen freien Lauf über dessen Wangen fanden. "Bei Eru, Haldir! Ich bin ein König! Ich muß auf das Wohl meines Volkes..."

"und deiner Erben, natürlich, Aragorn, ich verstehe schon." Haldir hatte sich aufgerichtet, starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Morgensonne schien hinein, die Vögel draußen ließen ihr fröhliches erste Lied des Tages hören. 

__

Es hätte ein schöner Tag werden können, dachte Haldir. Stattdessen wird es ein Tag des Grauens.

Der Mensch neben ihm setzte sich auf, nahm das Gesicht des Elben in seine Hände. "Haldir, bitte. Ich liebe dich auch."

"Tust du nicht," flüsterte Haldir tränenerstickt. 

"Doch," sagte Aragorn mit fester Stimme, "und zwar jetzt gleich. Mittsommernacht ist noch so lange hin; es kann noch so viel passieren..."

Die beiden versanken in den weichen Kissen; ihre weichen Worte, das Stöhnen und die Schreie nahmen ihnen jeden Gedanken an das, was noch vor ihnen lag; was noch schwieriger war als alle Kriege, in denen sie bisher in ihren Leben gekämpft hatten - die Schlacht um ihre Gefühle. 

****

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	13. Verbündet in Dunkelheit

Zu den Reviews: 

@ Shelley: Du machst mich krank mit Deiner Geschwindigkeit, ehrlich. Ja, Haldir hätte 'es sich denken können' - aber ich hab noch ein paar Überraschungen für ihn, die er sich noch _nicht_ denken kann..  
@ alle anderen: Holt die Taschentücher wieder raus, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel - und diesmal richtig fürchterlich lang. 

Anmerkung 1:  
_Dieses Kapitel enthält Het, und das nicht nur "ein bißchen". Die Slashfans mögen mir verzeihen. _

Anmerkung 2:  
_In diesem Kapitel habe ich ein "No-no" der Fanfiction getan: Ich habe teilweise einen Liedtext versteckt. (Soll man nicht machen, weil's angeblich immer schief geht, aber ich denke, es passte doch ganz gut...)  
Es ist das Lied, was ich hier grade aktuell beim Schreiben dieses Kapitel auf Dauerrepeat in verschiedenen Versionen höre.   
Wer findet ihn (und kann dann auch noch sagen, was es ist)? ;-) Tip: es ist ein englisches Lied.  
Und, wer's rausgefunden hat, kann dann noch mal versuchen, wie sich dieses Kapitel hier wohl liest, wenn dieses Lied ab der Stelle, wo ich den Text versteckt habe, als Hintergrund läuft. Ich möchte fast wetten, es liest sich... anders.  
Ich habe mich des weiteren bemüht, hier halbwegs Tolkien-Canon zu schreiben. Ob es mir gelungen ist, mögt ihr entscheiden. _

Gegen Nachmittag überquerte Naergilien den Vorplatz des Palastes und sah zu den hohen Mauern des Gebäudes auf. Sie schauderte. Diese Kälte und Leere ohne die Pflanzen; wie konnten die Menschen so leben? 

"Kommt," rief Elladan ihr zu, der sie begleitete. Er drehte sich herum und sah den seltsamen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. "Was ist mit euch?", fragte er. 

Sie seufzte. "Nichts, Lord Elladan. Es ist nichts. Ich habe mich nur gefragt..." Sie biß auf ihre Unterlippe. "...wie können die Menschen so leben? So kalt, so steinern. Ich könnte das nicht."

Er legte den Arm um die Elbin. "Naergilien, dies hier ist eine Stadt der Menschen. So, wie ihnen unsere Häuser fremd sind, ist und dies hier unbekannt. Aber man gewöhnt sich daran." Er führte sie die weißen, marmornen Stufen des Palastes hinauf; bemerkte, wie sie zitterte. "Es ist gut," flüsterte er beruhigend. 

Sie liefen durch die Gänge, und Naergilien dachte, daß sie vergehen würde, verloren wäre, dahinschwinden müßte, würde sie in einem solchen Haus leben müssen.   
Die Steine waren kalt; unter ihren Füßen, an ihren Händen, wenn sie über die Wände strich. Alles hier war tot; nichts lebendig, wie in ihrem Goldenen Wald.   
Rohan - ja, Rohan war noch erträglich gewesen; mit den einfachen Holzbauten, der offenen Architektur. Aber das hier war ein Gefängnis. Ein Gefängnis aus toten, kalten Steinen.   
Tief in ihrem Innern wußte sie, daß Haldir, was auch immer passieren würde, hier nicht glücklich werden würde. 

"Er ist jetzt hier," sagte Elladan und wies auf die Tür. Sie seufzte. "Danke an Euch, Lord Elladan. Ohne Euch hätte ich diesen Weg weder gefunden, noch hätte ich ihn gehen können."

Er nickte wissend. "Geht hinein. Wir sehen uns heute abend." Mit diesen Worten lief er den Gang hinunter. 

Naergilien sah ihm hinterher und fühlte sich plötzlich entsetzlich allein. Sie schloß die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür. 

Das Zimmer war erdrückend. Trotz der hohen Fenster, durch welche das Licht des Tages hineinschien. Die schweren Möbel schienen die Zimmerdecke hinunterzuziehen; alles war so dunkel und bedrückend. So befremdet war sie, daß sie Haldir, der in einem Sessel saß, nicht einmal bemerkte. Eine Träne lief einsam ihre Wange hinunter, und sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. 

__

Haldir hatte sie von dem Moment lang beobachtet, als sie zur Tür hineingekommen war. Sie war so anders, so fremd in dieser Umgebung. Sie passte nicht hierher. Ihr freier, freundlicher Geist, dessen Präsenz er sonst sehr deutlich wahrnehmen konnte, war bedrückt, niedergepreßt.

Und dann sah er ihre Träne, die auf ihrer Wange glitzerte, noch bevor sie von ihren Händen verdeckt werden konnte. 

Naergilien spürte, wie sich zwei Arme um ihre Schultern legten. "Was ist mit dir?" hörte sie Haldirs Stimme. Doch die Sprache war ihr angesichts der steinernen Mauern, die ihren Geist zu erdrücken schienen, verloren gegangen. Und so lehnte sie sich einfach gegen ihn, ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. 

__

Er wollte einen Einwand bringen, etwas sagen, wie er es immer tat. Doch er blieb still.   
Haldir wußte, was Naergilien bedrückte. Wäre er nicht wegen Aragorn hier; hätte er niemals zuvor die Häuser und Städte der Menschen gesehen - er wäre genauso erschrocken wie diese Waldelbin, die Lothlorien zum allerersten Male verlassen hatte.   
Kurz entschlossen hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Er wunderte sich; sie war derartig abwesend, daß sie noch nicht einmal protestierte, als er ihr leichtes Gewicht auf seine Arme nahm.  
Wie leicht sie ist, dachte er. Kurz erinnerte er sich an das Gewicht von Aragorn, welches er noch wenige Stunden zuvor auf seinem Körper gespürt hatte. Das hier war etwas anderes; ein anderes Wesen.   
Haldir lächelte grimmig. Ein Wesen, was ihm in den letzten Wochen sehr geholfen hatte. Und nun - nun brauchte dieses Wesen seine Hilfe. Er legte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in seine. Er lag einfach da und sah sie an, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt. Wie seltsam er in dieser Umgebung aussah. Ganz anders als in Lothlorien. So... menschlich. 

Seine Haare hingen ungeflochten über seine Schultern; das sonst so leuchtende, helle Gesicht erschien stumpf im gedämpften Licht des Raumes, und auf seinen Wangen sowie in seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, daß er geweint hatte, irgendwann im Laufe des Tages.   
Das war nicht mehr der stolze Hauptmann der Galadhrim, den Naergilien schon als Kind verehrt hatte. Vor ihr lag ein gebrochenes Wesen. 

"Haldir-" begann sie.   
Er drückte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. "Shhht."

"Du hast viel Schmerz in Dir, Haldir. Du bist nicht mehr der, den ich mal kannte."

Er war erstaunt. "Du hast gelernt, durch meine Augen in meine Seele zu sehen."

Sie lächelte leidvoll. "Deine Augen sind wie offene Türen für mich. Und ich sehe, daß Deine Seele stumpf geworden ist. Laß mich Dir helfen; ich bin hier genauso verloren wie Du."

Er drehte sich weg von ihr, starrte die Decke an, und erinnerte sich, daß er dies vor einigen Stunden schon einmal getan hatte. "Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo meine Seele ist. Ich glaube, ich habe sie schon auf Helms Klamm verloren, bei meinen Brüdern." Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, doch er schämte sich ihrer nicht. 

Immer noch lächelte Naergilien. "Deine Seele ist schon noch da, sie schläft nur irgendwo, glaube ich. Soll ich dir helfen, sie wieder nach Hause zu holen?"

Er drehte sich wieder zurück zu ihr, eine einsame Träne lief seinen Nasenrücken hinunter. "Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst. Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

"Doch, Haldir," flüsterte sie, "ich weiß es. Ich habe heute schon lange genug mit den Zwillingen geredet, und ich weiß sowohl, was geschehen ist, als auch, was noch passieren wird."

Seine Hand strich über ihr Gesicht. "Dann," flüsterte er, "bist du heute genauso mächtig wie die Herrin unseres Goldenen Waldes."

Sie fing die Träne an seiner Nase mit dem Zeigefinger, führte sie an ihren Mund, trank den salzigen Geschmack. "Laß mich Deine Seele wecken, Haldir."

Naergilien rollte sich vorsichtig auf den Hauptmann, dessen Tränen nicht versiegen wollten. "Shhht, mein Hauptmann, keine Tränen mehr. Das ist es nicht wert."

"Ich bin kein Hauptmann mehr," seine Stimme war kaum noch hörbar, "ich bin nichts mehr. Nie wieder werde ich so sein wie früher. Und die Dunkelheit, in der ich war... sie scheint immer noch da zu sein, nie wieder werde ich voll im Licht stehen."

Ihre eigenen Tränen mischten sich mit seinen. "Du wirst für mich immer der Hauptmann der nördlichen Grenze sein, komme was wolle." Vorsichtig, eigentlich mit Ablehnung rechnend, senkte sie ihren Mund auf seinen; streichelte dabei seine Wangen. 

Ihre Lippen berührten sich, und es war für sie, als wären Sterne aufgegangen. Warm und weich war er, nicht so kalt wie seine verhärteten Gesichtszüge. Naergilien spürte seine weiche, warme Zunge, wie sie über ihre Lippen strich, und wenn sie es sich auch nicht eingestehen wollte und niemals eingestehen würde - von diesem Augenblick an war sie verloren.   
Verloren in seinen Augen, die wie dunkle, tiefgründige Seen waren; verloren in der Umarmung, die sie teilten, verloren an seine Seele, die genau wie ihre eigene so traurig war. 

__

Das war ihre Natur; es lag in ihrem Namen, seit sie vor fast tausend Jahren als Kind ihre Eltern verloren hatte, die kurz nach ihrer Geburt von Orks zerrissen worden waren. Die Kreaturen hatten das Baby zurückgelassen, doch Lothlóriens Elben hatten es rechtzeitig gefunden. Haldir hatte sie gefunden, doch sie mutmaßte, daß er sich daran gar nicht mehr erinnern würde, wie er sie nach Caras Galadhon getragen hatte und bei Zieheltern abgab.  
Der Name, den man ihr gegeben hatte, war Naergilien - der traurige Stern; und das war sie immer gewesen. 

Es war wie ein Rausch, ein Rausch der Sinne und der Traurigkeit, die in ihren beiden Seelen wohnte; doch für diese kurzen Momente waren ihre beiden Seelen frei von der Last, die sie trugen - die junge Elbin schon ihr ganzes Leben, der Galadhrim in der Form erst seit diesem Morgen. 

Seufzend bemerkte sie, wie er ihr Kleid abstreifte; jeden Zentimeter ihres schlanken Körpers mit Küssen bedeckte. Sie spürte seine Haut unter ihren Händen, fühlte die Narben des Kampfes, bemerkte, wie er unter ihr zitterte und auch, wie sie selber erbebte. 

__

So viele Jahre hatte sie ihn beobachtet, zu ihm aufgesehen. Heimlich hatte sie zugeschaut, wenn er in Lothlóriens Wasserfällen badete, wie er mit seinen Brüdern von den langen Wachen heim kam. Sie hatte vieles gesehen, was sie vielleicht nicht hätte sehen sollen; die Blicke, die Berührungen, die er und seine Brüder austauschten. Das alles hatte sie nicht gestört. 

Haldir hatte vollkommen die Kontrolle über die Zeit verloren. Die weiche, warme Haut Naergiliens deckte ihn zu; es war kein Raum da für die schwarzen Gedanken, die seine Seele vergifteten. Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, Minuten zu Stunden. Weiche Haut verwandelte sich in ein Feuermeer, seine eigene wie auch ihre, und er spürte, wie Schweiß in seinen Wunden brannte, aber es war ein angenehmer, ertragbarer Schmerz. Vergessen waren Gesetze, Könige und Schlachten. 

__

Was sie dann aber getroffen hatte, war der Tag, an dem die Gemeinschaft im Goldenen Wald eingetroffen war. Sie hatten den Blick zwischen dem Menschen und ihrem Hauptmann gesehen, und hatte gewußt, das hier kein Platz für sie war - weder in Blicken noch in Gedanken, die sie im vorausgehenden Jahrtausend immer wieder für ihn empfunden, zu ihm geschickt hatte. 

Er hatte die Position gewechselt, lag nun über ihr, sah tief in ihre Augen.   
"Rette mich," flüsterte er, "ich will nicht wieder zurück in diese Dunkelheit. Sag meinen Namen, hol mich zurück."  
Mit diesen Worten schob er sich in sie, und Naergilien, der traurige Stern von Caras Galadhon, rief seinen Namen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben laut, aber in dieser Stunde nicht zum letzten Mal. 

__

Wenn, so dachte sie, dies die Rettung für ihn war, würde sie seinen Namen bis ans Ende ihres unsterblichen Lebens auf ihren Lippen behalten; wenn nur alles immer so bleiben könnte wie in dieser Sekunde.   
Sie kannte die Dunkelheit, sie kannte sie so gut; jede Nacht ihres Lebens, in jedem traumlosen Schlaf, hatte sie sie umgeben.   
Und in einer dieser Nächte, vor einigen Wochen, hatte sie ihn gesehen; hatte seine Seele beobachtet, wie sie durch die Dunkelheit driftete, sich suchend umsah. Doch wie schon in all den Jahren zuvor, als sie ihn im wachen Zustand in den Wasserfällen beobachtet hatte, hatte er sie nicht bemerkt.

"Ich war immer bei dir, in all deinen dunklen Stunden," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. "Du hast mich nur nicht gesehen, weil dort kein Raum für mich war."  
Ihrer beider Feuer nährte sich dem Höhepunkt; es war ein atemloses Staunen, eine Leidenschaft, die weder Haldir noch Naergilien für möglich gehalten hätten. Ein warmes Licht, welches durch ihre beiden Körper floß, als wären sie von der Nacht in die Sonne gedriftet. Als es so weit war, riefen beide den Namen des anderen; und es war für einen Moment lang so, als würde die Welt stillstehen. 

__

Sie hatte gebettelt, bis die Lady Galadriel sie gehen ließ; sie nach Rohan schickte, um den Galadhrim zu pflegen. Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, die Lady von der Notwendigkeit ihrer Reise zu überzeugen; aber letztendlich hatte sie es geschafft. Sie wollte so gerne bei ihm sein, bei dem Galadhrim, den sie schon tausend Jahre bewunderte.

Sie lagen nebeneinander, auf dem weichen, großen Bett des Königs, und sahen sich an.   
"Ich danke Dir für Deine Hilfe," sagte er zärtlich.   
Naergilien lächelte. "Mein Hauptmann," sagte sie und strich über sein Gesicht, bis sie bemerkte, wie die für kurze Zeit verlorenen harten Gesichtszüge des Galadhrim zurückkehrten.   
"Geh jetzt, Naergilien," sagte er, "geh zurück nach Lothlorien. Du gehörst nicht hierher."

Ihr Herz wollte aussetzen. "Aber - Haldir - ich-"

Er legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Das war keine Bitte, das war ein Befehl. Geh zurück. Ich brauche Dich hier nicht mehr; ich habe aber noch etwas zu erledigen."

Sie erhob sich wie in Trance, zog ihr Kleid an, ging zur Tür. 

"Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen," sagte sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und es war weniger eine Frage als eine Feststellung.   
"Du hast recht, Naergilien. Überbringe der Lady Galadriel meine Grüße, entschuldige mich bei ihr."  
Sie drehte sich herum und sah ihn an. "Ist er es wert, Haldir?"  
Er seufzte tief. "Ja, das ist er. Ich habe mein Herz und meine Seele an ihn gebunden. Ich konnte es dank dir heute für ein paar Stunden vergessen; aber es bleibt eine Tatsache."  
"Weiß er das?"  
"Ich glaube, ja, aber er kennt nicht die Auswirkungen."  
Sie nickte kurz, verließ den Raum, stolperte halb tränenblind den Gang hinunter. 

__

Du, Haldir, dachte sie, weißt auch etwas nicht.

Und er spürte nicht, wie ihr Herz und ihre Seele, welche sie in den Stunden zuvor unbemerkt an ihn gebunden hatte, einen Teil seiner Traurigkeit mit sich nahmen. 

****

~ wird fortgesetzt... ~


	14. Zwischenbericht

****

Ein Zwischenbericht

Hallo liebe Leser, 

ich entschuldige mich herzlich für die "Nicht-Updates", die leider immer noch ein wenig warten müssen. 

Dies liegt an zwei Dingen; zum ersten habe ich momentan derartig viel Arbeit, daß meine Hände allein fast nicht dafür reichen - aber der Hauptgrund liegt darin, daß meine Tastatur einen "kleinen Defekt" hat, was eigentlich schlicht und einfach untertrieben ist. 

Mit fehlen das "w", welches ich momentan durch kopieren und einfügen aufrecht erhalte; das Ausrufezeichen, das "Kuh"... und die linke Steuerungstaste. 

All dies blockiert meine Schreibgeschwindigkeit enorm. Dadurch schaffe ich es momentan nicht, die Stories fortzusetzen. Ich hoffe aber intensiv, nächste Woche von diesen kleinen "Schreibhinderungen" befreit zu sein und mich wieder voll der Sache widmen zu können. 

Wollte nur schnell ein Wort loswerden, bevor irgendjemand denkt, ich sei gestorben oder so...

Bis nächste Woche, 

Naergilien


	15. Goldener Mond

Zu den Reviews:_  
_Ich danke allen Reviewern ganz herzlich für alle netten Kommentare, die ich in den letzten Wochen hier bekommen habe. Ich danke Euch für Eure Unterstützung, Euren Rat und alles andere.   
Dies hier war mein erster Versuch, eine deutsche Fanfic auf die Füßchen zu stellen, und ich denke, er ist gar nicht so schlecht geglückt, wenn ich mir Eure lieben Worte so ansehe.  
Aber alles Gute hat einmal ein Ende. So auch diese Geschichte. Dies hier ist das letzte Kapitel von "Haldirs Tod", und ich hoffe, es wird Euch noch einmal zu Tränen rühren.   
Und, hey - ihr wußtet, wie die Story heißt, oder...?  
Falls ihr hiernach Langeweile haben solltet: Ich hab da noch ein paar andere Stories am laufen; klickt mal oben auf meinen Namen... 

Anmerkung 1:   
**Verbeugung an ein *ganz bestimmtes* Council in einem ganz bestimmten Forum...**:  
Das Lied, was beim letzten Kapitel enthalten war, war tatsächlich "Bring me back to Life" von Evanescene. Braaaav, Mädels ;-)

Anmerkung 2:  
Um die Musikstimmung aufrecht zu erhalten: Wer's hat, darf sich für dieses Kapitel "Eternal" von derselben Gruppe auflegen. 

****

~*~*~*~

Haldir saß am Ufer des Stadtgrabens und starrte das Feuerwerk an, oder besser, er starrte daran vorbei. 

__

Wie kann man sich nur so unglaublich leer fühlen, dachte er. 

Er dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach, an dem er eigentlich keine Rolle gespielt hatte. Dies war Aragorns Tag gewesen.   
Nun trug er die weiße, geflügelte Krone von Gondor; nun war er König. Haldir seufzte. Was war es doch für ein schöner Traum gewesen, den sie geträumt hatten, vor gar nicht so langer Zeit in den dunkeln Räumen der Hornburg. 

__

Es war nur ein Traum.  
Arwen ist auf dem Weg hierher. Sie wird Königin werden; es gibt nicht mehr uns zwei. Wir wären drei. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen.

Und plötzlich begann es zu regnen.

Der Galadhrim blieb einfach sitzen, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und die Tropfen auf sein Gesicht fallen. 

__

Es ist doch Wahnsinn, dachte er. _Ich kann hier nicht bleiben, und zurück nach Lothlorien kann ich auch nicht. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, nicht mehr Hauptmann zu sein._

Der Regen durchweichte seine Kleidung; er spürte, wie die Tropfen in Bahnen seinen Körper herunterliefen. 

Er zog die Tunika und die Leggings aus, legte sie in einem Haufen neben sich, platzierte den goldenen Mond - die Brosche der Galadhrim, die er immer noch trug - oben auf und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging er in den Burggraben. Das kalte Wasser erschreckte ihn zunächst; aber dann war es ganz angenehm.

Die Gestalt, die ihn die ganze Zeit von der Mauer aus beobachtet hatte, machte sich langsam auf den Weg hinunter zum Graben. 

Er trieb im Burggraben, ein heller Fleck im dunklen Wasser, kaum auszumachen für jemand, der genauer hinsah. Doch es gab niemanden, der dies tun könnte, dachte er. Und das war auch gut so.

Auf dem Rücken liegend, beobachtete er die Sterne und schloß die Augen. Dunkelheit. Doch diesmal war sie ganz anders als die beiden Male zuvor. Sie war angenehm. Noch spürte er das Wasser um sich herum, doch er ließ sich in die Dunkelheit treiben; spürte kaum, wie er unter die Oberfläche des Wassers gelangte und zum Grund sank. 

Die Gestalt war am Burggraben angelangt. Zögerlich schaute sie auf den unter der Oberfläche verschwindenden, hellen Elbenkörper und ging langsam ins Wasser. 

Haldir spürte kein Wasser mehr; nicht mehr die Kälte des Wassers. Er war wieder da, wo er schon zweimal gewesen war: In der Dunkelheit seiner Seele, der Vorstufe des Todes. 

Die Gestalt, die ihn seit dem Eintritt in den Burggraben beobachtet hatte, fand seinen leblosen Körper nach einigen Tauchversuchen in der Schwärze des Wassers am Grunde des Grabens. Der Galadhrim lag zwischen mehreren Schlingpflanzen; die Augen waren geschlossen, und sein Gesicht war friedlich, wie im Schlaf; doch keine Luftblasen stiegen von seiner Nase oder seinem Mund auf. Die Gestalt atmete aus, legte sich neben ihn, strich über sein Gesicht.   
Und atmete ein, mehrfach; unendlich gegen den Drang ankämpfend, an die Oberfläche zu schwimmen. Die Lungen schmerzten unendlich; versuchten, das eindringende Wasser zu verdrängen. Die Gestalt klammerte sich an einem auf dem Grund liegenden Stein fest und ließ seine Hand nicht los. 

Dann war der Kampf vorbei; reglos lagen die beiden Körper nebeneinander auf dem Grunde des Grabens. 

****

*~*

Am nächsten Morgen in der Frühe gingen Elladan und Elrohir über den Burggraben zu den Ställen. Elladan ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft streichen. "Schau, Bruder, so schön ist der Sonnenaufgang!"

Elrohir lächelte seinen Bruder an. "Du hast recht, Elladan."

Sein Blick wurde von einem Blitzen am Rande des Burggrabens eingefangen. Er fokussierte seine scharfen Augen auf den Lichtblitz, konnte aber nichts erkennen außer einem Kleiderhaufen. "Bruder," sagte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln, "was ist das, da unten, neben den Steinen, am Rand?" 

Elladan schaute hinab. "Das sieht aus wie... Bei den Valar, Elrohir, schau dort!"

Im klaren Wasser des Burggrabens erkannten die beiden unter der Oberfläche zwei Gestalten. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, sprangen sie von der Burgmauer in den Graben. 

Nachdem sie die Körper ans Ufer gebracht hatten, starrten sie eine Weile reglos auf sie. Elladan hatte Tränen in den Augen. "So haben sie... sich doch noch gefunden." Er löste die Verschlüsse seines Mantels und legte ihn über Haldirs toten Körper. 

"Sie sind noch nicht einmal im Tode trennbar," weinte Elrohir und zeigte auf die eng um Haldir geschlungenen Arme der zweiten Gestalt. Auch er legte seinen Mantel ab und deckte diesen über den zweiten Körper. 

Elrohir und Elladan starrten in den Sonnenaufgang; Ströme von Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Elladan legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Bruders. "Wie sollen wir das bloß Arwen klar machen? Und wie der Lady Galadriel?"

Elrohir küßte die Stirn seines Bruders. "Wir werden es mit der Wahrheit versuchen. Ich hoffe nur, die beiden sind in Valinor vereint. Komm, lass uns gehen; wir müssen Arrangements für ihre Beerdigung treffen."

****

*~*

Wie ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels erschien es Haldir, ein heller Fleck, auf den er durch die Dunkelheit zutreiben konnte. 

Und plötzlich stand er auf grünen Hügeln, umgeben von Blumen, unsterblichen, riesigen Bäumen. Zwei Elben rannten über die Wiese auf ihn zu; lachend. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er sie erkannte. 

"Orophin! Rúmil!"

"Haldir!" 

Die drei lagen sich in den Armen; voller Freude. 

"Wie kann das sein?" wunderte sich Haldir. "Ich - ich hatte gedacht, ich würde für meine Tat auf alle Ewigkeit in Mandos' Hallen sitzen müssen?"

"Nein, Haldir," entgegnete Orophin. "Wir haben dich schon lange erwartet, eigentlich solltest Du schon auf Helms Klamm sterben, wie wir auch. Dein Tod war nur etwas... verzögert; aber du hättest ihm nicht entkommen können."

Rúmil lächelte kurz über Haldirs Schulter und sagte dann: "Haldir, du hast noch etwas zu erledigen. Wir sehen dich später." Er griff Orophin bei der Hand, und die beiden liefen zurück zum Wald. 

Haldir runzelte die Stirn. _'Etwas zu erledigen?' Was soll ich noch zu erledigen haben, ich habe doch jetzt alles, was ich wollte? Ich bin wieder bei meinen Brüdern, und..."_

Dann drehte er sich um. Und seine Augen wurden groß.

"Was MACHST du hier?" fuhr es aus ihm heraus. 

"Ich kann ohne Dich nicht leben," war die Antwort, "ich bin dir gefolgt, habe mich an dir festgehalten, und bin, wie du, ertrunken, um dir zu folgen."

"Aber müßtest du nicht auch in den Hallen sitzen und auf dein Urteil warten?"

"Nein, Haldir. Ich sollte schon vor tausend Jahren sterben; aber damals warst du es, der mich gerettet hat. Seit diesem Tage gehörte mein Leben nur dir, war nur von dir abhängig."

Er verfluchte sich kurz, daß er sie nie beachtet, niemals gesehen hatte. Und schloß Naergilien in seine Arme. 

"Ich danke dir, daß du immer für mich da warst, mein trauriger Stern. Nun will ich immer für dich da sein."

****

*~*

König Elessar starrte grimmig auf die beiden toten Körper, die in der kleinen Kapelle von Minas Tirith aufgebahrt waren. _Nie wieder, nie wieder darf so etwas passieren. Nicht in meinem Reich, _dachte er. 

Noch am selben Tage wurde das Gesetz erlassen, daß in Gondor leben konnte, wer immer wollte, und nicht geächtet werden sollte, egal, wen er oder sie liebte. Das machte Elladan und Elrohir, aber auch Legolas und Gimli glücklich. Für Elessar war es ein schwacher Trost. 

Als er sich abends ins Bett begab, dachte er zunächst, daß der Schlaf nicht kommen würde. Doch er kam. 

Elessar trieb in der Dunkelheit des Schlafes; doch er bemerkte, wie die beiden Gestalten zu ihm kamen, und schreckte hoch. 

Im Mondlicht standen sie an seinem Fenster; durchscheinend, leuchtend, geisterhaft. Sie lächelten; sein silberblondes Haar wehte im Wind und mischte sich mit ihrem. Dann waren sie verschwunden.   
Und zum allerersten Mal seit dem Beginn des Krieges schlief Elessar wieder ruhig; mit dem Wissen, daß sein Geliebter, genau wie er, seinen Frieden, seine Ruhe - und seine Liebe gefunden hatte. 

****

~* The End *~


End file.
